One Night Stand
by keitudie1214
Summary: Kyungsoo sadar wajahnya yang tidak cantik serta ditunjang postur tubuh yang memuakkan, tidak akan membawanya menuju hubungan romantic dengan seorang pria. Kisahnya selalu berhujung pada kegagalan. Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan mencari seorang pria demi menghabiskan satu malam dengan gairah dan hasrat. [this kaisoo fanfic. GS]
1. Chapter 1

One Night Stand [REMAKE]

story belong to Chantiqe

i'm just people who love kaisoo

this kaisoo fanfic [GS]

Part 1

Kyungsoo sadar wajahnya yang tidak cantik serta ditunjang postur tubuh yang memuakkan, tidak akan membawanya menuju hubungan romantis dengan seorang pria. Tidak hanya sekali tapi berulang kali ia dikhianati karena kekasihnya memilih selingkuh dengan perempuan lain yang lebih cantik dan seksi. Belakangan ini dia baru mengetahui ternyata pria hanya tertarik dengan hartanya. Untuk itulah ia memutuskan untuk hidup mandiri dengan penghasilan sendiri. Memulai karirnya dari bawah dan melupakan makhluk yang berjudul pria. Mungkin seumur hidupnya ia akan melajang. Lebih baik hidup melajang daripada menikah tidak berdasarkan ketulusan. Tapi ia adalah perempuan dewasa yang berumur 27 tahun, perempuan yang mempunyai hasrat dan gairah.

"Tidak mungkin!" Baekhyun sahabatnya berteriak histeris, matanya mendelik dan mulutnya terbuka, seakan Kyungsoo menginginkan seks semudah menginginkan kentang goreng.

"Apa yang tidak mungkin. Kau pun sering melakukannya, dan lihatlah hidupmu sangat bahagia. Tapi aku?" Kyungsoo menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku sadar wajah dan tubuhku tidak akan membawaku menikmati seks karena cinta, jadi aku perlu seorang pria yang mau bercinta denganku." Kemudian melanjutkan memoles kukunya dengan warna kuteks senorak mungkin. Baekhyun memang mempunya kehidupan yang luar biasa. Pacar tampan dengan kekayaan wah yang membuat siapapun merasa iri.

"Junmyeon pria yang bodoh! Semua perempuan berani memohon pada iblis jika itiu yang membuat mereka mempunyai tubuh sepertimu, aku sendiri sangat iri dengan dadamu yang besar." Ucap Baekhyun kemudian duduk di depan Kyungsoo.

"Lagipula kau masih bias mencari pria yang baik hati, sejak awal aku tidak menyukai Joonmyeon." Baekhyun mengambil kuteks kyungsoo dan ikut memoleskannya di jari-jari tangannya yang kurus dan menawan. Baekhyun sangat cantik bagai model Victoria secret dengan tubuh yang sempurna. Kyungsoo seperti pembantu jika berjalan dengan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo menganggap kecantikan Baekhyun menutupi aura Kyungsoo. Walaupun demikian Kyungsoo tidak pernah marah, iri mungkin tapi bukan benci karena Baekhyun adalah sahabat terbaik yang ia punya.

"Umurku sudah 27 tahun Baek, dan sudah lanjut usia untuk mencari pria dan memulai hubungan serius, tapi aku perempuan normal, aku menginginkan seks, walaupun cuma sekali. Dan jangan coba-coba memuji bentuk tubuhku!"

"Oh Kyung! Aku perempuan jalang, aku sudah biasa bercinta dengan semua kekasihku, tapi kau putri pendeta, dan demi tuhan, kau masih perawan!"

Baekhyun memegang dahinya yang mulai panas, dia akan melakukan apa saja untuk bias mengulang waktu dan menjadi perawan kembali.

"Aku bukan putri pendeta, kau lupa orang tuaku pengusaha kaya raya." Cibir Kyungsoo dan mulai meniup jari-jarinya.

"Jika aku anak pengusaha sepertimu, aku tidak perlu tinggal di gubuk derita ini dan memilih tinggal di apartement yang paling mewah. Satu-satunya pekerjaanku adalah bersenang-senang. Tapi kau, kau tidak menghargai hidupmu."

Baekhyun menggeleng, Kyungsoo memang bodoh. Bekerja disebuah kantor majalah kecil dan menjadi asisten editor. Tinggal di apartement kecil bahkan untuk merenggangkan tubuh saja tidak bisa.

Orang tua Kyungsoo menentang keputusannya untuk bekerja dan menjadi editor mereka selalu memintanya untuk ikut terjun dalam perusahaan keluarga. Alasannya sangat sederhana, sang ayah tidak suka melihat anaknya diperintah orang lain dimana Kyungsoo merupakan putri kesayangan Do Min Joon. Dan sekarang orang tuanya berhenti membiayai dengan maksud Kyungsoo bisa kembali ke rumah dan menjalankan hidup layaknya putri raja.

"Jangan mengungkitnya lagi! Sekarang kau hanya perlu mengajakku ke tempat para pria berkumpul. Pria gagah yang mau bercinta dengan ku." Ucapnya tersenyum nakal.

"Lebih baik kau mencari gigolo itu lebih mudah!"

"Kau ingin aku mati karena penyakit kelamin? Ayolah Baek.."

"Baiklah tapi kau perlu berdandan, aku akan mengubahmu!"

"Kau memang sahabat terbaikku!" Puji Kyungsoo. Baekhyun membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal, seperti dia sudah memberikan pengaruh buruk untuk sahabatnya.

.

.

.

Keesokan malamnya mereka pergi menuju Genuine, club bergensi yang penuh dengan pria-pria tampan yang menghabiskan uang mereka hanya demi segelas martini dan lagu-lagu yang membuat jantung berdegub. Penampilan Kyungsoo mirip pelacur, paling tidak itu yang ia pikirkan ketika melihat dirinya di cermin. Tubuh montok dengan payudaranya yang besar, seakan ingin tumpah dari balik gaun ketat hitam yang membungkus tubuhnya. Bibirnya merah merekah, dengan dandanan paling norak yang pernah ia lihat. Walaupun Baekhyun mengatakan sebaliknya.

"Kau terllihat spektakuler! Harusnya kau lebih sering berdandan. Setiap pria pasti tunduk dibawah kakimu aku benar-benar iri dengan bentuk tubuhmu." Baekhyun meringis.

"Jangan menyindirku!" Kyungsoo mengibaskan tangannya, Baekhyun memilih tidak menghiraukan sahabatnya. Kyungsoo mempunyai lekuk tubuh yang seksi, kulit yang sempurna wajah bulat yang menggemaskan dan rambut ikal coklat yang indah dan senada dengan warna bola matanya. Tapi entah mengapa ia selalu merasa seperti itik buruk rupa.

Kyungsoo berharap dia tidak melihat Kris ataupun sepupunya Sehun. Kedua pria itu akan merusak rencananya. Tapi harapan tinggal harapan. Kris berdiri di dekat bar, berdiri dengan gagah dikelilingi pria-pria yang tidak kalah tampan darinya. Ketika mata mereka saling berpandangan. Kris terlihat terkejut bukan main. Kyungsoo tidak bisa berkelit, kris melangkah ke arahnya. Bahkan baekhyun tidak bisa diharapkan dia sudah sibuk dengan Chanyeol. Bercumbu bagai tiada hari esok.

"Kyungsoo sayang, kau terlihat…" Kris memandang Kyungsoo dari atas kepala sampai ujung kaki. "Sempurna… bukan spektakuler." Kris mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di bibirnya.

"Berhentilah mencium diriku! Aku akan mengadukanmu pada Zitao."

Kris tertawa begitu bahagia, dia dan Zitao tinggal menunggu hari menuju altar. Itu membuat iri, mereka bagaikan dua mahluk yang tidak terpisahkan.

"Menyenangkan kalau Zitao cemburu padamu sayangku, tapi jujur aku tidak pernah melihatmu seperti ini, penampilanmu sangat mengundang." Kris kembali memperhatikan kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berteriak senang dalam hati, jika pria sekelas Kris memuji penampilannya, maka bisa dipastikan semua rencanya berjalan lancar. Dan itu harus menunggu Kris pulang. Karena saat ini Kris seperti pengawal pribadinya, membelikan minuman yang dianggap pantas untuk dia minum, menemaninya duduk dengan alasan tidak boleh ada pria yang menghampirinya karena penampilan Kyungsoo yang rentan.

"Kau dan Sehun membuatku menjadi perawan tua!" Ucapnya ketus.

"Karena aku dan Sehun adalah pria brengsek, aku tidak mau kau bertemu dengan mahluk sebangsa kami. Malam ini kau mengunjungi club yang salah, ini tempat para pria brengsek berkumpul, dan aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Kris duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo dan melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Kyungsoo.

"Tapi kau tidak perlu memeluk pinggangku, aku seperti selingkuhanmu mengingat sebentar lagi kau akan menikah dengan Zitao."

"Itulah yang ku lakukan, jika mereka tahu kau adalah selingkuhanku, mereka tidak akan berani mendekatimu! Jadi Kyungie sayang, kau harus pulang sekarang." Kris berbisik di telinga Kyungsoo, terlihat intim.

"Kau benar-benar mengesalkan!"

"Ini demi kebaikanmu." Kris mengerling. Kyungsoo mengerang, berada di titik frustasi hidupnya, harusnya dia lebih memikirkan resiko keberadaan Kris atau Sehun. Sekarang semuanya sia-sia.

"Kris!" Seorang pria tinggi tegap dengan kulit tan menghampiri mereka. Pria yang membuat kyungsoo menahan nafas. Wajahnya tegas dan rahang persegi yang menampakkan ketegasan. Dada bidang yang seolah memanggil semua wanita untuk bersandar didalamnya. Versi Christian Ronaldo yang lebih tampan. Hanya satu kata yang bisa menggambarkannya….. sempurna!

"Jongin?"

"Yap, ini aku…" Jongin duduk di depan mereka. Kyungsoo mengerang bahkan namanya pun sangat menarik perhatian.

"Aku pikir kamu masih di Austria."

"Aku tidak akan melewatkan pesta penikahanmu." Sahut Jongin, tapi matanya menatap Kyungsoo dengan tanda Tanya. Kris tahu apa yang diinginkan Jongin.

"Dia milikku, jangan pernah berani mendekatinya." Ucap Kris. Kyungsoo mendelik, memaki maki Kris dalam hatinya.

"Ternyata kau belum berubah… aku pikir pernikahan membuatmu pensiun. Apalagi sebulan ini kau menjadi selebritis yang paling dicari." Tidak terdengar nada heran dalam kata-kata Jongin. Kyungsoo berpikir, pria kalangan atas ternyata penuh dengan skandal. Tapi itu bukan masalah, bukankah ia hanya menginginkan seks. Dan Jongin pria yang sempurna untuk itu. Hanya saja ia harus menyingkirkan Kris. Segera!

"Aku pensiun… tapi nanti, sekarang aku masih lajang, sangat sayang jika aku melepas wanitaku secepat itu." Kris mencium pipi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menginjak kaki Kris, untungnya hiruk pikuk yang terjadi antara Kyungsoo dan Kris tidak terlihat di mata Jongin. Pembicaraan mereka selanjutnya berkutat pada bisnis, Kyungsoo bosan setengah mati.

Kyungsoo bangkit "Aku pulang." Ucapnya singkat. Kris memainkan peran sebagai pria hidung belang dengan sempurna, dia mengecup bibir Kyungsoo.

"Hati-hati sayang." Ucapnya.

Kyungsoo menghampiri Baekhyun, membisikkan sesuatu kemudian meninggalkan club. Jongin memandangnya sampai ia hilang dibalik pintu masuk ruangan.

"Itu bukan hanya peringatan Jong. Kau tidak boleh mendekatinya!" Ucap Kris tajam.

"Nikahi dia, maka aku tidak akan mendekatinya."

Di area parkir, Kyungsoo masuk kedalam mobil bututnya dan menekan nomer seseorang. "Ayolah Yizi, hubungi kakakmu, suruh dia pulang, apapun alasanmu!" Wajah Kyungsoo memelas, walaupun sadar Yizi tidak akan mengetahuinya. Suara cempreng tapi penuh kantuk sesaat membuat telinganya tuli, tapi ia tahu Wu Yi Zi dapat diandalkan.

"Aku mencintaimu Yizi." Ucap Kyungsoo pada akhirnya. Menunggu selama sepuluh menit. Akhirnya Kris terlihat memasuki mobilnya dan keluar dari area parkir Genuine. Kyungsoo merapikan rambutnya dan memandang dirinya sesaat di cermin. Sempurna, ini saatnya beraksi!

.

.

.

Kyungsoo kembali memasuki Genuine, duduk di depan bar. Memesan tequila dan mulai menyesapnya. Ini bukan dirinya. Berulang kali ia menyakinkan hantinya kalau ia salah. 27 tahun bukanlah usia yang bisa dibilang perawan tua. Mungkin otaknya sudah terjangkit virus novel historical. Gadis-gadis Inggris yang harus menikah diusia 21 tahun. Demi tuhan, ini 2015! Dimana semua perempuan menikah diusia 33 tahun masih wajar. Akan sangat wajar apabila ia merasakan indahnya seks. Baekhyun mengatakan seks memebuat wanita merasa lebih seksi. Tapi tidak..tidak… ia bukan jalang. Dia hanya belum menemukan pria yang tepat untuk hidupnya. Jadi ini salah. Kyungsoo mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang kemudian beranjak pergi tapi ia menabrak bahu seseorang membuatnya terhuyung.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sebuah lengan memeluk pinggangnya, hatinya berdesir. Tangannya terasa hangat.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja." Kyungsoo mencoba berdiri tegak, matanya mulai fokus dan melihat Jongin berdiri didepannnya. Jantungnya berdegub kencang mereka sangat dekat.. Pikiran untuk hidup lurus sirna. Ada hasrat yang meletup-letup dalam dirinya ingin segera dikeluarkan.

"Aku pikir kau sudah pulang." Ucap Jongin, suaranya berat khas pria jantan. Kyungsoo meleleh mendengar suaranya. Jongin adalah pria yang tepat untuk menghilangkan keperawanannya, tapi ia tidak yakin Jongin tertarik dengan tubuhnya.

"Tidak.. itu hanya pura-pura.. kau tahu.. aku tidak mau Kris membuntutiku." Ucapnya gugup.

"Perempuan Kris yang nakal." Seringai licik timbul diwajah tampannya. Tatapan Jongin menerpa semua tubuh Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo merasa panas.

"Aku bukan perempuan Kris, aku perempuan bebas." Kyungsoo berusaha bertindak senakal mungkin mengingat ingat ajaran Baekhyun tapi sayangnya ia tidak bisa dan masih kaku.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku menraktirmu minum." Ajak Jongin.

"Tentu saja, dengan senang hati." Sahut Kyungsoo cepat, tapi sedetik kemudian ia menyesalinya, harusnya ia menolak dan membiarkan pria ini lebih berusaha. Mereka tidak duduk di bar tapi di private room. Degub jantung Kyungsoo semakin tidak menentu.

"Namamu." Tanya Jongin begitu mereka duduk.

"Hah.."

"Kita belum berkenalan, aku Jongin."

"Kyung umm… maksudku Do Kyungsoo tapi kau boleh memanggilku Kyungsoo." Jongin menggenggam tangannya erat dan hangat, hati Kyungsoo berdesir.

"Jadi Kyungsoo, apa rencanamu?" Jongin menuangkan minuman untuk mereka berdua.

"Rencana?"

"Bukankah Kris akan menikah."

"Iya, aku bahagia untuknya"

"Bahagia?" Jongin mengernyit, kemudian menuangkan vodka untuk mereka berdua.

"Maksudku aku tidak akan menjadi selingkuhan Kris lagi itu membuatku bahagia dan aku bisa mendekati pria lain." Sahut Kyungsoo cepat, dalam hati berjanji akan memakan Kris hidup-hidup. Kyungsoo meneguk minumannya yang terasa membakar tenggorokannya dalam sekali teguk.

Jongin memandang Kyungsoo penuh gairah. Etika dalam Genuine tidak memperbolehkan merebut simpanan satu sama lain kecuali jika kita sudah membuangnya. Bukan berarti Jongin sering mempunyai simpanan, dia bukan gigolo pemuas wanita jalang. Tapi sekali dua kali ia butuh wanita untuk memuaskan hasrat laki-lakinya. Dan kini Kyungsoo sudah membangkitkan gairahnya. Kyungsoo dengan tubuh moleknya seperti sihir yang langsung membelenggunya, Jongin harus mendapatkan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

TBC

thanks for reading

ini ff remake dari wattpad. aku hanya mengubah sedikit alur untuk penyesuaian cerita.

untuk cerita aslinya bisa dibaca di www .wattpad user /Chantiqe (spasi dihapus).

aku remake ini karena mau berbagi cerita aja untuk sesama kaisoo shipper.

buat yang udah baca boleh review ya ^^


	2. Chapter 2

One Night Stand [REMAKE]

Story belong to Chantiqe

GS for uke

KAISOO~

.

.

.

.

Jongin memandang kyungsoo penuh gairah. Etika dalam Genuine tidak memperbolehkan merebut simpanan satu sama lain kecuali jika kita sudah membuangnya. Bukan berarti Jongin sering mempunyai simpanan, dia bukan gigolo pemuas wanita jalang. Tapi sekali dua kali ia butuh wanita untuk memuaskan hasrat laki-lakinya. Dan kini Kyungsoo sudah membangkitkan gairahnya. Kyungsoo dengan tubuh moleknya seperti sihir yang langsung membelenggunya, Jongin harus mendapatkan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Part 2

.

.

"Dan pria seperti apa yang kau inginkan?" Pancing Jongin. Kyungsoo terlalu cantik untuk menjadi simpanan, jika saja ia bisa menjaga dirinya, mungkin Kris sudah menjadikannya sebagai ratu.

"Yang jelas lebih jantan dari Kris." Sahutnya nakal, entah karena pengaruh vodka atau pengaruh Jongin yang seksi. Jongin duduk mendekat, pahanya bersentuhan dengan paha Kyungsoo, sentuhan kecil yang berakibat besar untuk Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menilai kejantanan pria." Jongin berbisik ditelinga, tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar.

"Sentuhannya mungkin." Sahutnya parau. Jongin semakin mendekat dengan berani menggigit telinganya.

"Aku punya suite diatas." Ajak Jongin dan sudah terlambat bagi Kyungsoo untuk mundur. Terlambat baginya untuk mengutuk minumannya yang membuatnya mabuk.

"Saran yang bagus." Ucapnya benar-benar wanita jalang.

.

.

.

Jongin menarik lengan Kyungsoo. Kepala Kyungsoo mulai berputar tidak tentu. Tiga gelas vodka sudah membuatnya mabuk. Tapi tidak sepenuhnya mabuk, karena ia masih bisa dengan jelas mengagumi pesona Jongin. Didalam lift yang menuju lantai 9 tempat suite Jongin berada, Jongin selalu menyentuhnya membuat Kyungsoo gila dengan gairahnya sendiri. Tidak ada waktu bagi Kyungsoo berpikir untuk mengakhiri keinginan gilanya. Ketika pintu suite terbuka, Jongin langsung melumat bibirnya. Mengirimkan sinyal berbahaya untuk Kyungsoo, Jongin penuh hasrat dan gairah. Kyungsoo terkejut, ini bukanlah ciuman yang biasa ia dapatkan dari Suho atau kekasihnya yang lain. Ciuman Jongin menggebu-gebu, keras namun terasa lembut. Kyungsoo terlena, rasanya ia bisa hidup hanya dengan berciuman dengan Jongin. Kyungsoo yang memiliki kemampuan berciuman yang minim tidak mampu menandingi Jongin, sedikit mengejutkan Jongin. Mungkin Kris tidak mengajarinya dengan benar.

"Kau seksi….."

"…Aku menginginkanmu baby." Kali ini perlakuan Jongin lebih lembut, Jongin memberikan sentuhan ringan disepanjang rahang Kyungsoo, memeluknya merapatkan tubuh Kyungsoo dengan tubuhnya. Tubuh sintal Kyungsoo benar-benar menghipnotis Jongin. Dan kini ciuman Jongin beralih pada bibirnya lagi. Tangannya dengan bebas menyentuh tiap lekuk tubuh Kyungsoo yang berisi. Kyungsoo gadis montok yang menggairahkan. Jongin tidak perlu memikirkan tulang-tulang gadis itu akan patah seusai bercinta.

.

Kyungsoo hampir pingsan karena sentuhan Jongin yang memabukkan. Membiarkan Jongin membebaskan payudaranya yang besar terpampang dengan jelas. Wajah Kyungsoo memerah malu, berusaha menutupi kedua payudaranya yang besar dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tidak baby… jangan tutupi. Ini indah…" Panggilan itu menghangatkan Kyungsoo seperti panggilan sayang Jongin untuk kekasihnya. Tangan Jongin meremasnya dengan lembut, Kyungsoo mengerang. Kyungsoo juga merasakan sesuatu dalam diri Jongin mengeras menekan bagian bawahya.

"Jongin…" Desahnya. Jongin semakin menjadi-jadi. Tangannya kini berada di area paling sensitif tubuh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bergerak tidak karuan. Dia merasa melayang di awan-awan. Inikah rasanya bercinta? Kyungsoo menyesal tidak merasakannya lebih awal.

"Kau basah benar-benar menggairahkan."

"Jangan berhenti!" Desah Kyungsoo.

"Tidak baby… aku akan memuaskanmu." Jari-jari Jongin lebih cepat Kyungsoo seolah-olah naik ke puncak, puncak surga dunia. Dan puncak itu kini hanya berjarak beberapa meter. Ketika ia sudah mencapai puncak, berbagai ledakan timbul dalam dirinya. Kyungsoo melihat bintang-bintang bertaburan di atas, benar-benar indah.

"Kau menikmatinya baby?" Suara Jongin menerjunkannya kembali ke bumi. Saat ini Kyungsoo sadar gaunnya sudah tidak karu-karuan.

"Itu.. itu luar biasa…" Sahutnya lemas. Jongin tersenyum senang.

"Dan sekarang kau bisa menilai seberapa jantannya diriku." Jongin membuka gaun Kyungsoo. Terpampang tubuh molek Kyungsoo, gairah Jongin memuncak ingin cepat-cepat menenggelamkan diri dalam Kyungsoo. Merasakan kulit lembut Kyungsoo bersentuhan dengan kulitnya.

Kyungsoo menunggu dengan sabar ketika Jongin membuka kemeja dan celananya. Tidak seperti yang terlihat diluar, tubuh telanjang Jongin lebih dari memukau, bagian bawahnya yang sudah terpuaskan kembali berdenyut. Apalagi ini pertama kalinya ia melihat pria telanjang dengan kejantanan yang begitu besar. Kyungsoo tidak yakin benda itu bisa pas dengannya.

Jongin membuka kaki Kyungsoo. Jantung Kyungsoo semakin tidak karuan, ini pertama kali untuknya. Takut dan menginginkan keduanya tengah berdebat di dalam dirinya. Sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Kyungsoo hampir tidak menyadari kalau Jongin tengah berusaha memasuki dirinya.

"Damn! Kau seperti perawan!" Jongin berusaha memasukinya lebih dalam. Kyungsoo mengernyit, dia merasa nyeri menyeruak dibawah sana, air matanya menetes. Tapi ia menahannya. Baekhyun mengatakan hal ini, dan ia harus menutupinya. Pria akan lari jika ia tahu dia adalah seorang perawan.

Ketika Jongin sudah memasukinya dengan sempurna. Kyungsoo merasa bagian bawahnya sesak. Dan ingin cepat berakhir. Tapi itu hanya sementara. Jongin mulai bergerak. Kyungsoo merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa. Lebih indah daripada surga jika ia pernah ke surga. Tangannya menyentuh dada Jongin yang telanjang. Jongin melenguh, Kyungsoo senang sentuhannya bisa berdampak untuk Jongin. Tapi Jongin adalah seorang master. Timbal balik yang didapat Kyungsoo benar-benar memuaskan. Bagian bawahnya penuh dan nikmat. Kini kedua payudaranya tak luput dari perhatian Jongin. Jongin meremasnya dan mulutnya berada disalah satu payudaranya. Kyungsoo merasa penuh, dia merasa seksi. Berkali-kali ia mengerang dan memanggil nama Jongin.

"Ya baby.. kau menyukainya.." Jongin merasa ini seks terbaik yang pernah ia lakukan sepanjang hidupnya. Tidak peduli Kris akan membunuhnya karena ini.

"Jongin…" Erang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo merasa ia sudah mendaki puncak Himalaya lebih tinggi lebih menantang dan lebih segala-galanya. Apalagi Jongin semakin mempercepat gerakannya.

"Kau minum pil?" Pil sesaat Kyungsoo berpikir, yah tentu saja pil, pil yang Baekhyun berikan untuknya.

"Iya, aku minum pil, kau tidak usah khawatir." Sahutnya terengah-engah. Tidak lama kemudian, ledakan itu timbul lagi, kali ini lebih dahsyat. Seperti bom atom yang meluluhlantakan Hirosima dan Nagasaki. Tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar.

"Baby kau membuatku gila!" Teriak Jongin kemudian rebah diatas tubuh Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Jongin duduk di sofa memandang wanita yang tengah tidur pulas di ranjang. Tidak bisa dipercaya, ia bercinta begitu cerobohnya dengan seorang perempuan yang baru ia kenal. Tanpa pengaman! Bagaimana jika tertular penyakit kelamin atau parahnya HIV. Atau bisa saja perempuan itu bohong tidak minum pil dan kini tengah menjebakknya. Jongin ingin marah dan berteriak padanya, tapi wajah perempuan itu begitu damai dalam tidurnya, begitu cantik. Bahkan sekarang gairahnya kembali muncul. Kyungsoo tidak seperti perempuan yang ia kenal, Kyungsoo sangat lugu dalam bercinta dan reaksinya alami. Apakah ia bercinta dengan seorang perawan? Tapi tidak mungkin melihat ia adalah salah satu wanita Kris. Dering ponsel berbunyi mengagetkan Jongin, demikian juga dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo gelagapan,ia bangun dengan selimut yang melilit tubuh yang hampir membuatnya terjungkal. Kyungsoo menyambar tasnya dan mulai mencari tidak sabar. Ia mengeluarkan semua isi tasnya baru melihat ponsel hitam butut kesayangannya, tapi sayang benda itu sudah berhenti berdering. Sehun… Kyungsoo mendesah dan duduk di lantai.

"Apa ini?" Wajah Jongin menegang. Kyungsoo akhirnya sadar bahwa ia tidak sendiri di kamar hotel. Kyungsoo mengikuti pandangan Jongin. Bercak-bercak merah di seprai membuat lututnya lemas. Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Kyungsoo memutar otak. Majalah…. Artis… tulisan… selebritis… sensasi, dia memeras otaknya mencari jalan keluar. Entah tuhan sayang padanya atau karena keberuntungannya. Wajah selebritis yang penuh skandal karena ingin kembali perawan terlintas di otaknya.

"Aku operasi… yah… operasi… kau tahu aku ingin sensasi baru dengan seorang pria…" Ucapnya dengan senyum bodohnya berusaha meyakinkan. Sekilas ketenganggan dalam wajah Jongin perlahan memudar.

"Aku tidak pernah mengerti jalan pikiran perempuan." Jongin melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

"Jongin…" Panggil Kyungsoo. Jongin menoleh. Kyungsoo seperti lilin dan Jongin adalah api yang sanggup melelehkannya. Jongin terlihat luar biasa seksi. Bertelanjang dada hanya menggunakan boxer yang tidak sanggup menyamarkan kejantanannya.

"Kau perlu sesuatu?"

"Tidak.. aku harus pergi… aku hanya pamitan."

"Secepat itu?" Entah mengapa Jongin merasa kehilangan, dia belum ingin berpisah dengan Kyungsoo.

"Aku harus pergi."

"Baiklah…"

"Kau keberatan jika aku menggunakannya lebih dulu."

"Kita bisa menggunakan bersama-sama…" Seringai nakal timbul diwajah Jongin, dan seperti kambing bodoh, Kyungsoo membiarkan Jongin menuntunnya ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo memasuki apartemen kecil yang sudah menjadi sarang hidupnya sejak enam bulan lalu. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya dalam ranjang. Tersenyum mengingat percintaan panasnya dengan Jongin. Tapi sekarang ia harus melupakannya karena itu hanya one night stand. Tapi bisakah ia? Kyungsoo mengeluarkan ponselnya yang bordering. Sehun lagi… cepat-cepat ia membuangnya ke toilet. Kemudian beranjak dan membuka laptopnya, sebuah email dari Baekhyun.

_From: Baekhyun_

_To: Kyungsoo_

_Subject: Seksi guy!_

_Bagaimana semalam, apakah hebat? Kau sudah merasakan surga duniawi. Aku melihatnya dan dia luar biasa tampan. Apakah ia hebat di ranjang? Ceritakan padaku, aku hampir mati karena penasaran!_

_._

_._

_To: Baekhyun_

_From: Kyungsoo_

_Re-subject: Seksi guy!_

_Aku tidak tahu apakah itu yang terhebat karena aku tidak punya pembanding, tapi baek.. aku merasakan hal yang luar biasa, sangat luar biasa, aku meledak beberapa kali. Apakah itu orgasme? Kalau iya, ia sudah membuatku orgasme empat kali. Aku berharap mengulangnya, aku benar-benar jalang!_

_Ps. Kami mengulangnya di bawah shower._

_._

_._

_From: Baekhyun_

_To: Kyungsoo_

_Re-re subject: Seksi guy!_

_Awesome! Aku belum pernah orgasme lebih dari dua kali dengan Chanyeol. Aku berharap bisa bercinta dengannya sekali. Tapi apakah dia memakai pelindung? Aku tahu kau minum pil-ku. Tapi itu bukan satu-satunya masalah. Bisa saja ia adalah gigolo yang sedang mencari mangsa. Kita tidak tahu dia mempunyai penyakit di dalam kelaminnya!_

Kyungsoo rebah di ranjangnya, menutupi kepalanya dengan bantal. Ia sama sekali tidak memikirkan itu. Damn… damn…! Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Apakah ia harus ke dokter dan menanyakannya. Memalukan.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo memamerkan senyum termanisnya pada setiap orang yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya. Cinderella kembali menjadi upik abu. Tidak! Tidak separah itu, dia tidak mempunyai ibu tiri yang kejam tapi sebaliknya ia mempunyai orang tua terhebat. Saking hebatnya tidak merelakannya untuk hidup mandiri. Sekarang disinilah ia menjadi salah satu editor majalah dari sebuah penerbit kecil dengan nama "Century" yang bahkan Sehun tidak pernah tahu penerbit itu pernah ada.

"Halo sayang." Atasannya Jonghyun, mendekati mejanya.

"Baju itu tidak pantas untukmu, ayolah Kyung, ini majalah mode. Paling tidak kau mengenakan pakaian yang sedikit bermodel." Ucapan pembuka yang seperti mantra yang harus diucapkan Jonghyun setiap kali melihatnya.

"Aku akan membeli baju yang lebih pantas jika kau menaikkan gaji ku." Sahut Kyungsoo dengan jawaban yang selalu sama. Jeans pudar dan kaos adalah pakaian kebesarannya.

"Setelah Century diakuisisi, semua karyawan akan diremunerasi."

"Akuisisi?" Kyungsoo mendelik, dua hari tidak berkerja dan tiba-tiba saja ada masalah penting di perusahaan tempatnya bekerja.

"Jinki memilih menjualnya, karena perusahaan ini tidak juga berkembang." Jonghyun duduk di atas mejanya.

"Kau tau siapa yang membelinya?"

"Kau pernah mendengar nama Choi Siwon?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Aku mendengar dia akan mengambil alih Century kita tunggu saja, aku harap dia buka pria tua yang akan membuat kita seperti sapi perah." Ucap Jonghyun.

"Kapan tepatnya?"

"Aku tidak tahu tapi proses itu sedang berlangsung, kita tunggu saja Kyung." Kerling Jonghyun kemudian beranjak dari mejanya.

Kyungsoo mulai membuka laptopnya dan kemudian mencari nama Jongin di google bukan Siwon yang akan memporakporandakan Century, ia yakin saat ini Jonghyun sudah mencari informasi tentang orang itu, tapi yang keluar adalah nama yang lain, Kim Jongsoo, Kim Jonghyun dan Kim Jong yang lainnya.

.

.

.

Dua minggu setelah malam penuh sensasi yang dilalui Jongin dengan seorang wanita penggoda. Masih saja Jongin tidak bisa melupakan Kyungsoo. Gadis cantik dalam balutan gaunnya yang seksi. Bahkan hanya mengingat namanya saja, membuat Jongin nyeri karena gairah. Apakah ia menjadi maniak karena sudah tiga bulan ini ia tidak berhubungan dengan perempuan? Jongin bergidik. Jongin menyambar jasnya, malam ini dia harus mengahdiri pesta pernikahan pria hidung belang yang memelihara Kyungsoo. Memikirkan itu kepala Jongin panas.

.

.

.

Kris terlihat sangat bahagia, menggandeng Zitao yang terlihat luar biasa cantik mengenakan gaun putih sederhana tapi sangat elegan dan terlihat indah di tubuh Zitao. Bajingan itu memang beruntung! Zitao yang menawan dan Kyungsoo yang seksi. Jongin seakan ingin membunuh Kris karena keberuntungannya.

"Kau terlihat hebat dan mempelaimu sangat cantik." Jongin mendekati mereka. Memberi selamat dan menggerling nakal pada Zitao.

"Terimakasih kau mau menyempatkan dating. Tapi jangan harap kau bisa merayu istriku."

"Kau selalu posesif pada semua perempuan Kris."

"Semua perempuan?" Zitao mendelik.

"Tidak sayang, jangan dengarkan dia, dia hanya berusaha menggodamu." Kris mengecup bibir istrinya dan perut Jongin menjadi mual. Jongin mencari tempat yang tidak terlalu terang. Pesta bukanlah kegemarannya. Jika ia dan Kris tidak berteman dekat mungkin ia enggan mengunjungi pesta pernikahan.

"Kau sendiri?" pria brengsek beruntung lainnya mendekatinya. Oh Sehun.

"Aku tidak seberuntung dirimu dan Kris."

"Kau terlalu pemilih. Kenalkan calon istriku Luhan." Gadis yang berdiri di sebelah Sehun mengulurkan tangannya yang halus dan lembut. Tersenyum bagai malaikat. Jongin menggumamkan namanya. Luhan terlihat lemah dan polos, berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang seksi dan menggairahkan. Lagi-lagi perempuan itu merasuki pikirannya.

"Jadi kapan kalian akan menyusul Kris?" tanyanya basa-basi.

"Tidak lama lagi. Mungkin sebulan lagi aku akan mengirimimu undangan. Kau sendiri, apa kau tidak berpikir untuk pensiun menjadi pria brengsek dan mengikatkan diri pada seorang perempuan?" Tanya Sehun. Bayangan Kyungsoo berkelebat di benak Jongin dan ia tidak menyukainya.

"Aku tidak tahu, yang jelas saat ini aku belum memikirkannya."

"Usiamu sudah terlalu tua untuk melajang."

"34 bukan usia tua untuk pria, hanya kau yang terlalu muda untuk menikah. Tapi jika aku menemukan gadis secantik Luhan mungkin aku akan memikirkannya." Goda Jongin. Tapi sayangnya ia terpojok dengan kata-katanya sendiri.

"Aku punya saudara kembar, Luna. Mau kukenalkan?" Ucapnya penuh semangat. Belum juga Jongin sempat menjawab, Luhan memanggil seseorang dan benar saja dia sangat mirip dengan Luhan.

"Senang bertemu denganmu…" Ucap Luna begitu mereka berkenalan. Luna sangat cantik, seksi dan menggairahkan bertolak belakan dengan Luhan tapi tetap saja tidak membuatnya bergetar seperti Kyungsoo.

"Luna kau juga sendiri bukan? Aku harap kau mau menemani Jongin." Ucap Sehun dan Luhan tersenyum licik. Ini tidak bagus, Jongin sedang tidak ingin berurusan dengan perempuan. Tapi ia harus sopan, bagaimanapun ketika ada pesta maka sosialisasi adalah wajib hukumnya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo harus tampil secantik mungkin agar tidak memalukan Chelsea Stamson sang desaigner ternama, ultimatum ibunya terus terngiang-ngian di telinganya. "Ibu dan nenekmu adalah designer ternama! Apa yang mereka katakana jika melihat penampilanmu!" Kyungsoo setengah mati berusaha tampil lebih baik, walaupun ia tidak seburuk itu tapi tetap saja pria tidak pernah serius dengannya. Kyungsoo memandang perempuan di depannya dengan takjub. Baekhyun benar, seks membuat seorang wanita merasa lebih seksi. Dan ia merasa seksi dengan gaun tosca yang memamerkan punggungnya. Belahan dadanya cukup rendah membuat payudaranya terlihat seakan tumpah. Sehun selalu mengatakan kalau ia seksi seperti Kim Kadarsian, Kim Kadarsian dalam versi lebih berisi dan lebih pendek tetap saja lebih jelek! Kyungsoo mengerang, ibunya memiliki kecantikan yang membuat semua pria lumpuh pada jamannya, dan ayahnya laki-laki tampan bagai dewa Yunani. Tapi mengapa ia harus terlahir menjadi itik buruk rupa.

"Kaca itu akan pecah jika kau terus memandangnya." Sindiran Krystal membuatnya kesal. Kyungsoo memutar tubuhnya dan melihat luar biasanya Krystal dengan gaun merah menyala yang akan membakar setiap saraf pria. Satu lagi perempuan yang sering menutupi aura Kyungsoo, itu adalah Krystal.

"Baiklah…. aku keluar! Tapi jangan sekali-kali kau menemui Minhyuk, aku tidak mempunyai teman kencan."

"Apa kau melihat aku mendekati Minhyuk?" Krystal menarik lengan Kyungsoo dan membawanya keluar dari toilet.

"Kau tahu siapa saja yang diundang Kris?" Entah mengapa perasaan Kyungsoo tidak menentu. Jongin selalu membayangi pikirannya. Keinginan untuk bertemu Jongin bagaikan kebutuhan untuk bernafas. Kyungsoo berkali-kali menekankan diri kalau itu hanyalah gairah sesaat, gairah perempuan jalang dalam dirinya yang menginginkan pelepasan lagi. Tapi ketika memikirkan bercinta dengan pria lain, perutnya melilit.

"Jika aku istri Kris, mungkin aku tahu semua undangannya. Aku hanya tahu Minhyuk dan si brengsek Youngjae pasti hadir."

"Di pikiranmu hanya ada Minhyuk, tapi kau gugup setengah mati jika berdekatan dengan Youngjae." Mereka melewati jalan setapak yang dipenuhi oleh bunga-bunga. Pernikahan seperti ini impian Kyungsoo sejak dulu. Pernikahan bak dongeng.

"Karena Youngjae selalu memergokiku dalam keadaan yang tidak keren!"

Kyungsoo menemukan sepupunya duduk bersama Luhan dan Youngjae. Kyungsoo mendesah, ia yakin kali ini ia akan tersisihkan lagi.

"Han, Jae…." Sapanya. Luhan tersenyum dan Youngjae mengangguk.

"Kau tidak menyapaku?" Kerling Sehun.

"Aku bosan melihatmu."

Kyungsoo menghempaskan tubuhnya pada kursi kosong di sebelah Sehun. Mau tidak mau Krystal duduk berdampingan dengan Youngjae. Dan benar saja dalam semenit mereka sudah memperebutkan sesuatu.

"Kau tidak mengangkat panggilanku." Ucap Sehun dingin dan ini bukan bertanda baik.

"Aku baru akan menghubungimu tapi ponselku jatuh dan rusak. Aku belum sempat beli yang baru." Cengir Kyungsoo yang menunjukkan giginya yang tertata sempurna.

"Hun.. aku melihat teman lamaku, aku akan menyapa mereka sebentar." Sela Luhan kemudian beranjak. Tinggallah mereka berdua karena Youngjae dan Krystal juga sudahmenghilang dari tempat duduk mereka. Sesuai dengan perkiraan.

"Kris melihatmu di Genuine minggu lalu, apa yang kau lakukan disana?"

"Aku menemani Baekhyun..."

"Aku menyusulmu tapi kau menghilang." Cerca Sehun.

"Aku hanya sebentar." Elak Kyungsoo.

"Aku melihat mobil jelekmu disana!"

"Jangan menghina mobilku, dia mogok seperti biasa, aku menumpang taksi pulang." Sahutnya meyakinkan.

"Kenapa kau tidak membuang rongsokanmu, aku bisa membelikanmu mobil terbaru dan termahal yang kau inginkan." Omel Sehun. Kyungsoo bersyukur topiknya sudah berpindah pada mobilnya.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya, aku menyukai mobilku. Itu klasik."

"Mobil itu tidak aman, aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu pada dirimu Kyung." Sehun melilitkan tangannya pada pundak Sehun.

"Kau memang sepupuku yang manis." Kyungsoo mencium pipi Sehun.

"Kalian terlihat mesra." Ucap seseorang. Kyungsoo mendadak kaku, jantungnya seperti loncat keluar dari tubuhnya. Suara berat yang membisikkan kata-kata nakal malam itu kini terdengar begitu dekat.

Sehun menoleh dan tersenyum, tapi Kyungsoo tidak berani menoleh. Mematung memandangi rahang sepupunya yang bersih seusai bercukur.

"Kau meninggalkan Luna?" Tanya Sehun. Jongin duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo masih belum mampu memandang Jongin.

"Aku tidak sekasar itu, Luna bergabung dengan tamu-tamu yang lain, seperti ia cukup kenal sebagian besar dari mereka." Jongin bisa bernafas lega karena Luna bukan perempuan gatal yang suka merayu pria, Luna suka membicarakan bisnis. Dan mereka cukup nyaman membicarakan pekerjaan tanpa menyinggung masalah pribadi.

"Kenalkan ini Kyungsoo." Kata Sehun. Mau tidak mau Kyungsoo harus menoleh. Dan benar saja Jongin yang tampan membuat lututnya lemas, untungnya ia sudah duduk dengan manis, tidak bisa dibayangkan jika ia tengah berdiri dan menatap Jongin.

"Kita sudah kenal." Sahut Jongin matanya tajam menatap Kyungsoo. Menusuk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mendadak gugup.

"Kalian sudah kenal?" Kebingungan Sehun terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Kris yang mengenalkan kami di Genuine." Sehun hanya ber-oh ria.

"Ada yang menginginkan sesuatu? Aku mau mengambil minuman." Ucap Kyungsoo berusaha menghindar. Semakin lama ia dekat dengan Jongin, nyawanya akan terancam, karena nafasnya sudah mulai sesak sekarang.

"Tidak perlu. Aku mau menemui Luhan."

"Aku akan menemanimu Kyung." Jongin dan Sehun sama-sama bangkit. Kepala Kyungsoo terasa berputar-putar.

"Aku akan mengirimmu sebuah mobil Kyung, aku serius dengan itu." Cetus Sehun sebelum beranjak pergi. Kyungsoo mengeluarkan ekspresi, whateverlah! Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya berlawanan arah dengan Sehun. Sebuah lengan memegang pinggangnya yang berlemak. Tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar. Jongin begitu dekat. Wangi Jongin menyenangkan, sangat pria tapi tercium lebut di hidungnya.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau mengencani kedua sahabat itu." Bisik Jongin. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan nafas Jongin berhembus di pipinya.

"tidak boleh setengah-setengah bukan." Ucapnya sedikit bergetar, belum bisa menormalkan detak jantungnya.

"Kau tidak takut merusak acara Kris?" Pelukan Jongin semakin mengencang.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan melakukan hal sebodoh itu, aku cukup tahu diri, lagipula hubungan kami sudah berakhir."

"Bagaimana dengan Sehun? Bukankah ia akan mengirimimu mobil?"

"Itu bukan masalah. Sehun pria kaya raya…"

"Aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan kekayaan Sehun, aku menanyakan hubungan kalian." Dingin dalam suara Jongin membekukan Kyungsoo.

"Berakhir, kami berakhir. Dia dan Luhan sebentar lagi menikah… untuk itulah aku operasi… kau tahu itu." Harusnya Kyungsoo menjadi aktris Hollywood kemampuannya menginterpretasi dan berbohong sangat hebat.

"Aku akan membelikanmu mobil, jangan menerima apapun dari Sehun."

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkah dan menatap Jongin heran.

"Kau menjadi wanitaku dan aku akan membelikan apapun yang kau mau." Ucap Jongin penuh percaya diri kemudian menarik Kyungsoo dan menciumnya. Ciuman yang sarat kebutuhan dan gairah. Tangannya mengeratkan Kyungsoo pada tubuhnya. Payudara Kyungsoo yang montok menekan dadanya. Jongin hampir lupa kalau mereka tengah berada di dalam sebuah pesta, karena satu-satunya yang ia inginkan sekarang adalah membuka kaki Kyungsoo dan menenggelamkan diri di sana.

Kepala Kyungsoo pening menerima ciuman memabukkan Jongin. Ia sudah merindukan ini sejak dua minggu yang lalu. Tetapi menjadi simpanan bukanlah yang ia inginkan, itu hanya keliaran semalam yang harus berakhir.

"Tidak.. tidak Jongin." Kyungsoo menarik diri. "Aku sudah bersumpah itu terakhir kalinya aku menjadi wanita jalang. Itu sebabnya aku operasi, tapi entah mengapa malam itu, aku tidak bisa menahannya aku merasa kosong. Mugkin karena Kris dan Sehun yang akan menikah."

"Kau mengatakan akan mencari pria yang lebih jantan, dan aku disini bersedia menerimamu. Bekas temanku sendiri. Untuk pertama kalinya itu tidak menggangguku." Jongin mengeluarkan sebuah cek dari dalam dompetnya.

"Malam itu aku lupa memberikannya padamu." Jongin menyodorkan cek itu pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya.

"Malam itu aku melakukannya untuk kesenanganku…" Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya yang terasa semakin sesak, tangannya melayang dan ulai menusuk dada Jongin. "Untuk melapiaskan kebebasanku karena aku sudah lepas dari Kris dan Sehun bukan untuk dibayar dan berhubung aku bekas temanmu, lebih baik kau mencari wanita simpanan lainnya. Aku tidak ingin egomu terluka karena perempuan jalang sepertiku." Udara menghilang dari paru-parunya. Kyungsoo harus segera pergi. Ia berjalan cepat meninggalkan Jongin. Berdoa semoga tidak pernah bertemu dengan Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Maaf aku update terlalu lama. Aku sibuk ujian. Jadi ini ku post panjang^^

Tapi setelah ini akan ku usahakan untuk update cepat.

Dan untuk yang bertanya apakah aku sudah izin ke pemilik cerita. Ya aku sudah izin ke Chantiqe.

Ini remake jadi aku izin terlebih dahulu kalau langsung salin itu namanya menjiplak.

Aku juga mengetik ulang cerita ini supaya aku measakan lelahnya menulis cerita ini, ya meskipun tidak selelah kak Chantiqe.

Untuk cerita asli bisa baca di www. wattpad user /Chantiqe (spasi dihapus)

Thanks for reading and comment. tidak ku sebut satu-satu. Terima kasih saran dan kritik yang membagunnya

Jangan lupa untuk review lagi ^^


	3. Chapter 3

One Night Stand [REMAKE]

Story belong to Chantiqe

GS for uke

KAISOO~

.

.

.

.

6 bulan kemudian

Jongin mencoba bangkit dari ranjang, dunia berputar di kepalanya. Hidupnya memang tidak pernah lepas dari alkohol, untungnya ia bukan alkoholic. Jongin menyingkirkan kaki perempuan-perempuan yang menimpanya. Mereka tidak bercinta, entah mengapa Jongin tidak bisa bercinta dengan Jessica. Jongin takut dirinya sudah tumpul sebagai laki-laki. Tapi jika memikirkan Kyungsoo, gairahnya melesat bagai peluru. Setelah pertemuan mereka yang tidak menyenangkan terakhir kalinya, Jongin berkali-kali mencoba mencari Kyungsoo tapi nihil, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melupakan Kyungsoo. Tapi sepertinya sangat sulit. Bayangan Kyungsoo selalu membuntutinya kemanapun.

"Jongin…" Lenguhan Jessica membuyarkan lamunannya. Gadis itu bangkit dan mulai menggesek-gesekkan tubuh telanjangnya pada punggung Jongin.

"Bagaimana kalo kita mencoba lagi sayang, kemarin kau terlalu mabuk untuk bercinta…" Rayuan selembut sutra berusaha menghipnotis Jongin. Jongin melumat bibir Jessica, mencoba menyenangkan gadis itu. Tapi bayangan Kyungsoo muncul tanpa bersalah di otaknya. Jongin tersentak, menarik diri dari Jessica.

"Maaf Jessica, aku tidak bisa. Jongdae sudah menungguku di lobi." Jongin bangkit menuju kamar mandi, tidak memperdulikan protes yang keluar dari mulut wanita yang sudah ia kencani selama sebulan ini.

Ketika keluar dari kamar mandi, Jessica belum juga berpakaian. Ia duduk dan memandang Jongin dengan wajah penyihir. Lagi-lagi Jongin mengacuhkannya. Ia memakai celana panjang, kemeja dan jas layaknya tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya di kamar.

"Aku sudah memesan kamar ini untuk waktu yang tidak ditentukan. Tapi jika kau merasa bosan, kau boleh pergi sesukamu sayang." Jongin mengecup bibir Jessica kemudian melangkah pergi. Berjanji dalam hati akan mengirimi Jessica hadiah mewah untuk menghilangkan rasa kecewanya.

.

.

.

Di lobi hotel Jongdae sudah menunggunya. Jongin memberikan sedikit isyarat dan mereka berdua akhirnya duduk di café hotel ditemani segelas kopi dan sandwich.

"Ini berkas-berkas yang harus kau pelajari." Jongdae melemparkan setumpuk dokumen di hadapannya. Jongin sudah mempelajari draftnya, yang ia lakukan hanya menandatanganinya.

"Kau membuat teman kencanmu kecewa lagi?" Tanya Jongdae. Jongin menggedikkan bahu. "Apa kau brubah jadi homo?"

"Tutup mulutmu Jongdae, aku masih normal. Dan akan terus begitu!"

"Jadi cerita padaku, jangan katakan karena masalah keluarga. Satu-satunya yang menjadi masalah keluargamu hanya sifat keturunan kalian yang keras kepala."

"Aku tidak akan mengucapkan itu. Aku baru mengatakan, sudah 6 bulan ini aku tidak bercinta dengan perempuan dan itu membuat emosiku labil." Jongin meneguk kopinya. Jongdae tersedak oleh kopinya.

"Apa?" Jongdae membelalak. "Kau mempunyai kelainan?"

"Entahlah." Jawaban yang benar-benar jauh dari pertanyaan. Mungkin kelainan karena Kyungsoo, _Kyungsoo Syndrome_. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun Jongin pergi setelah membubuhkan tanda tangan pada dokumen yang diberikan Jongdae padanya. Samar-samar mendengar gelak tawa dari Jongdae.

Suasana hiruk pikuk di Century membuat Kyungsoo pusing. Siwon sang milyuner dunia akan berkunjung secara terbuka. Semuanya harus disiapkan sebaik mungkin. Kyungsoo harus menyiapkan tulisan-tulisan yang sudah akan segera terbit, temannya Irene sibuk dengan laporan Century selama dua tahun terakhir. Kyungsoo sudah mencari nama itu di google, dan yang keluar adalah wajah pria tua yang dingin. Yang kini sepertinya sudah menunggu di ruang meeting, Kyungsoo tidak terlalu yakin. Untungnya ia bukan salah satu pejabat Century jadi dia tidak perlu menemui pria itu. Jonghyun beberapa kali keluar masuk ruangannya dengan peluh bercucuran.

"Dia pria gila! Aku benar-benar ingin membunuhnya!" Keluh Jonghyun. Jonghyun yang selalu terlihat riang dan optimis, sekarang terlihat berantakan. Kyungsoo sempat menyukai Jonghyun saat pertama kali memasuki Century. Jonghyun pria tampan denga kulit putih bersih dengan usia pertengahan 30. Tapi melihat tunangan Jonghyun yang hampir mirip dengan Sehun. Kyungsoo menelan kembali ketertarikannya.

"Dia pemiliknya, dia berhak membuat para karyawan depresi karena dengan itu ia menjadi kaya raya seperti sekarang."

"Bukan tuan Siwon yang membuatku jengkel tapi asistennya!" Jonghyun menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya dan bersandar pada sofa.

"Aku bukan hanya pemimpin redaksi, tapi juga redaktur pelaksana, bisa kau bayangkan itu! Kita benar-benar kekurangan tenaga dan si brengsek Dongsuk sama sekali tidak peduli!"

Kyungsoo tahu apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membantu, mengajukan diri sebagai redaktur pelaksana? Kemampuannya belum setinggi itu. Menjadi staff editor saja sudah membuatnya pusing. Tapi akhirnya Kyungsoo membuat dirinya berguna untuk Jonghyun walaupun sedikit.

"Kau mau kopi? Aku akan membelikannya di depan."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan tanpamu Kyung… aku benar-benar memerlukan segelas kopi panas."

"Sepuluh menit lagi."

Kyungsoo mengenakan jaketnya dan berjalan menyebrangi gedung Century menuju coffe shop.

"Kyung kau mau sesuatu?" Tanya penjaga coffe shop seperti biasa, remaja kuliahan yang kerja part time dan lumayan kenal dengan Kyungsoo karena Kyungsoo merupakan pelanggan yang sering berkunjung.

"Mocca latte dan capucino. Capucino untuk Jonghyun." Kyungsoo menekankan.

"Okay… capucino less sugar dan mocca latte special untukmu." Sementara pegawai itu menyiapkan minuman untuknya, Kyungsoo menunggu dengan sabar. Samar-samar ia mencium parfume Jongin, wangi parfume yang tidak pernah bisa ia lupakan. Sudah enam bulan lamanya sejak terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan Jongin. Enam bulan tersiksa dengan bayangan Jongin yang selalu menari-nari di kepalanya. Enam bulan penuh hasrat mendamba Jongin di ranjangnya. Enam bulan penuh kerinduan pada Jongin.

"Kyung…" Pegawai caffe menggerakkan tangannya di depan wajah Kyungsoo yang mematung.

"Oh! Sorry." Kyungsoo mengambil dua gelas kopi dan memberikan beberapa lembar uang. Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya. Sosok Jongin menghalangi langkahnya. Mengenakan stelan jas resmi yang membuatnya terlihat gagah, berkelas dan berkuasa. Kyungsoo menempelkan gelas kopi pada wajahnya. Panas! Ini bukan mimpi. Jongin seperti ada dan tiada. Seperti fatamorgana disiang hari. Jika memang ia sungguhan bukankah seharusnya ia berbicara. Tapi Jongin berdiri seperti patung yang dipahat sempurna dengan ketampanan dewa Yunani.

"Kyungsoo…" _Dia bicara! Suaranya masih sama_. Suara berat pria, merdu bagai iblis yang merayu. Kyungsoo menahan nafas, kemudian menghembuskan dengan berat.

"Jongin."

"Apa… apa… yang kau lakukan di sini." Jongin seperti melihat hantu disiang hari, dan bukan itu yang Kyungsoo harapkan.

"Membeli kopi." Kyungsoo mengacungkan kopinya.

"Aku tahu ini coffe shop. Maksudku apa yang kau lakukan di daerah ini, kau tinggal dekat sini?"

"Kantorku di depan, dan sepertinya aku juga harus menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama dengamu."

Jongin menoleh dan menatap gedung kecil milik century. "Kau bekerja di century?"

"Yah begitulah. Sekarang aku harus pergi, atasanku menunggu kopi ini." Kyungsoo kabur secepat mungkin, takut pingsan di depan Jongin. Jongin karena dilanda keterkejutan juga hanya bisa mematung dan menatap punggung Kyungsoo yang kemudian menghilaang di balik gedung Century.

Pertemuan pertama setelah enam bulan. Tubuh Kyungsoo masih bergetar, untungnya Jonghyun tidak memperhatikannya. Jonghyun masih saja sibuk menggerutu tentang atasannya yang baru. Berkali-kali Kyungsoo melirik ke jendela, mengintip apakah Jongin masih berada di coffe shop. Satu lagi yang ia sesalkan, penampilannya sangat jauh dari kata layak. Rambut singa berantakan, kemeja longgar yang membuat tubuhnya terlihat dua kali lebih besar, diperparah jeans kumal yang sudah memudar. Kyungsoo merasa sangat buruk dan Jongin laksana dewa sangat tampan dan mempesona. Mungkinkah Jongin menyesal becinta dengannya. Walaupun Jongin terlihat terkejut, tapi pria itu sama sekali tidak berusaha mengajaknya bicara atau mengejarnya. Lagipula apa yang ia harapkan bukankah ia hanya seorang wanita jalang. Mengingat itu hati Kyungsoo seolah diremas. Emosi sesaat yang berakibat fatal.

"Kyungsoo sayang… penahkah kau mendengar? Orang-orang yang sering melamun akan meninggal lebih cepat." Suara Jonghyun mengalun di telinga, seakan-akan suara itu jauh. Tapi wajah Jonghyun yang dekat mengagetkan Kyungsoo.

"Maaf. Aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

"Apakah aku ada di dalamnya?"

"Tentu saja! Aku memikirkan bagaimana membantumu untuk menyenangkan atasan kita yang baru." Kebohongan yang tersusun rapi tapi sangat terlihat.

"Jangan menjilatku Kyung. Sekarang selesaikan pekerjaanmu, lusa majalah harus siap dicetak!" Perintahnya. Secepat kilat Kyungsoo keluar dan menyiksa diri, tenggelam oleh ratusan huruf dan kata-kata. Sampai akhirnya waktu memperbolehkan Kyungsoo untuk pulang. Kyungsoo tidak benar-benar pulang. Ia menerima pesan dari Baekhyun untuk bertemu di bar. Bar yang sudah menjadi kewajiban mereka bertemu setiap kamis malam.

"Aku sudah memesan soda dan kentang panggang untukmu." Ucap Baekhyun begitu melihat bayangan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun tengah sibuk mempercantik dirinya dan mengoleskan lipstick berwarna merah sensual. Seperti biasa Baekhyun terlihat sangat cantik.

"Aku masih tidak percaya kau memakai pakaian kumal seperti itu dan heloo…!" Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya. "Apa yang terjadi dengan make over."

"Make up membuat wajahku berat." Kyungsoo menggigit kentangnya dengan penuh perasaan. Diet yang ia jalani benar-benar menyiksa.

"Tapi setidaknya kau bisa memakai semua pakaian yang aku belikan untukmu."

"Yang kau belikan dengan uangku, tapi sayang semua pakaian itu ukuran M." Kyungsoo mendengus kesal, tidak ada satupun yang muat dengan dadanya.

"Tentu saja ukuran M, untuk 'motivasi'.."

"Aku tidak akan bisa mengecilkan dadaku Baek kecuali aku operasi."

"Aku tidak mempermasalahkan dadamu yang besar, tapi sayap yang ada di punggungmu!"

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menjawab, lemak pada punggungnya menambah lingkar dadanya. Kyungsoo meringis.

"Maaf Kyung. Aku bukan dengan sengaja membelikanmu ukuran M, aku melihat tubuhmu tidak terlalu besar aku hanya bercanda, berikan padaku aku akan menukarnya."

"Kau bisa mengambilnya di apartemenku." Sahutnya singkat kemudian meneguk sodanya. Baekhyun mengoceh sendiri, bentuk tubuh, make up, aksesoris dan bla… bla… bla…

"Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan wajah dan lamunanmu itu?" Kyungsoo tersentak, sudah beberpa orang memergokinya melamun. Dan Baekhyun adalah pencari informasi yang ulung, karena memang pekerjaannya adalah pembawa berita yang sering mewawancarai tokoh-tokoh terkenal.

"Aku melihat Jongin…" ucapnya tertunduk, bahkan jantungnya berdetak hanya mengucapkan namanya.

"Jongin? Jongin siapa? Apakah aku pernah mewawancarainya?"

"Tidak lucu Baek!"

"Kalian bercinta lagi?"

"Kecilkan suaramu! Aku hanya kebetulan bertemu di coffe shop, hanya itu."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

"Tidak ada, hanya saja aku cukup shock. Aku bertemu dengannya dalam keadaan yang tidak indah." Sekarang Kyungsoo bisa merasakan perasaan Krystal yang selalu bertemu Youngjae dalam keadaan yang tidak… tidak… keren.

"Itu salahmu!"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin disalahkan!"

"Baiklah aku akan diam. Tapi dia benar-benar tampan dan tubuhnya sangat seksi. Aku berani melakukan apapun untuk bisa melakukan seks dengannya." Mata Baekhyun menerawang dan senyum nakal terlihat di wajahnya.

"Kalau kau menginginkannya silahkan dekati dia. Aku tidak keberatan. Tapi jujur aku tidak tahu nomer teleponnya ataupun rumahnya." _Tapi mengapa seperti ada bangunan runtuh menimpa dadaku jika aku membayangkannya_.

"Tidak masalah. Aku hanya perlu tahu nama keluarganya dan aku akan melacaknya."

"Terserah padamu." Sahut Kyungsoo sakit hati.

"Kyung kau tahu apa yang disebut takdir dan jodoh?" Tanya Baekhyun kemudian. Matanya mengarah pada sudut bar.

"Katakan saja apa maksudmu."

"Apakah pria yang duduk di sudut adalah Jongin, atau hanya ilusiku saja." Kyungsoo mengikuti pandangan Baekhyun dan benar saja. Pria itu tengah bicara dengan pria yang tidak kalah tampan. Jongin terlihat santai dengan jeans dan kemeja. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, Jongin sesekali tersenyum dan tertawa. Senyuman yang menggetarkan hati dan taktala pandangan mereka bertemu, jantung Kyungsoo berhenti berdetak. Mereka saling berpandangan. Tapi kemudian Jongin bangkit dan menghampiri mereka.

"Kyungsoo…" Ucapnya. "Kejutan melihatmu di sini…" Tanpa dipersilahkan, Jongin mengambil tempat di depan mereka.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka melihatmu di sini." Sahut Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menendang-nendang kaki di bawah meja. "Kenalkan temanku Baekhyun."

Jongin melirik perempuan yang berada di sebelah Kyungsoo. Mereka berdua bagaikan langit dengan bumi. Kyungsoo dengan penampilannya yang polos dan Baekhyun bagai singa betina yang akan menangkap mangsa. Tatapan Jongin pada sahabatnya ditanggapi berbeda oleh kepala Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo merasa aura Baekhyun lagi-lagi menghempaskannya. Bahkan Jongin takjub melihat Baekhyun.

"Jongin." Jongin mengulurkan tangannya.

"Baekhyun." Baekhyun mulai menunjukkan pesonanya. Sebentar lagi Jongin akan tunduk di bawah kaki Baekhyun, Kyungsoo berani bertaruh satu bulan gajinya.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu." Obrolan basa basi yang pasti akan diucapkan pria ketika melihat Baekhyun.

"Aku pembawa kau pernah menonton program yang kubawakan." Ucap Baekhyun dengan gerakan menggoda.

"Aku rasa…" Jongin mengangguk-angguk. "Jadi Kyungsoo bersahabat dengan seorang selebritis." Ada nada kagum dalam kata-kata Jongin dan disinilah Kyungsoo akan menjadi asbak yang selalu menerima abu dan terkoyak-koyak oleh api rokok.

"Oh kau terlalu memuji Jong, acaraku hanyalah acara debat berita. Aku hanya seorang pembawa berita." Mereka berbincang-bincang seolah Kyungsoo tidak ada di antara mereka. Kyungsoo hanya tidak tahu, Jongin sedang menyusun kata-kata untuk memulai pembicaraan. Tidak tahu saat ini Jongin nyeri menahan gairahnya yang besar.

"Pembawa berita yang sangat pintar. Aku sering melihat bintang tamu bingung menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaamu." Jongin hanya menatap Baekhyun, ia takut tidak bisa mengendalikan diri jika menatap wajah cantik Kyungsoo.

"Hanya dua kemungkinan Jong, aku memang pintar atau mereka yang terlalu bodoh." Timpal Baekhyun dan mereka berdua tertawa. Kyungsoo benar-benar merasa seperti kambing bodoh. Dan ia tidak mau lebih terlihat bodoh lagi.

"Baekhyun… Jongin…" Seperti ada batu besar mengganjal tenggorokannya, Kyungsoo berusaha berbicara seriang mungkin. "Aku sepertinya harus pergi…"

Jongin mengernyit tidak suka, dan Baekhyun berteriak yes di matanya.

"Tapi kenapa Kyung? Bukankah ini kamis malam?" Tanya Baekhyun penuh sandiwara penyesalan.

"Sehun menunggu di apartemenku." Sahut Kyungsoo.

"Oh baiklah… sampaikan salamku pada Sehun." Ucap Baekhyun, Kyungsoo mengangguk dan berbalik pergi. Tidak mau menatap Jongin lebih lama. Tidak mengetahui rahang Jongin mengeras dan matanya yang berubah menakutkan ketika mendengar nama Sehun.

Kyungsoo berjalan dalam hujan, sungguh dramatis. Bahkan hujan turun disaat ia tidak membawa mobil jeleknya. Kyungsoo merasa seperti Rachel* yang membiarkan Darcy mengambil Dex darinya. Berjalan ditengah hujan dan Dex tidak mengejarnya. Lagipula mengapa Dex harus mengejarnya, bukankah Rachel disini hanya seorang wanita murahan sedangkan Darcy adalah perempuan dengan kecantikan aprodite dan pekerjaan yang membanggakan.

TBC

.

.

*film "Something Borrow".

.

.

.

.

Thanks for reading and comment. Maaf tidak ku sebut satu persatu^^

Tapi aku baca semua dan terimakasih karena kritiknya membangun.

Untuk cerita asli bisa baca di www. Wattpad user /Chantiqe (spasi dihapus)

See you next chapter~


	4. Chapter 4

One Night Stand [REMAKE]

Story belong to Chantiqe

GS for uke

KAISOO~

.

.

.

.

Jongin menunggu di depan Century dalam mobil mewahnya. Yakin Kyungsoo pasti akan mengunjungi coffe shop. Sebenarnya bisa saja ia memasuki Century dan meminta bertemu dengan Kyungsoo, tapi membuat kehebohan adalah satu yang paling ia hindari selama hidupnya. Dan benar saja, Kyungsoo keluar dari Century dengan pakaian yang sama sekali tidak cocok di tubuhnya. Walaupun begitu Jongin masih ingat tubuh seksi di balik baju jelek itu. Gairah muncul di sela pahanya.

Jongin tidak mau bertingkah seperti orang bodoh, dua kali pertemuan terakhir membuatnya kehilangan kesempatan bicara dengan Kyungsoo. Ia melangkah memasuki coffe shop duduk di meja dekat pintu masuk, menunggu Kyungsoo dengan sabar. Begitu gadis itu berbalik. Jongin mencegahnya.

"Kyung!"

_Tidak lagi!_

"Oh hai, sepertinya kita selalu bertemu dimanapun." Senyum bodoh menghiasi wajah Kyungsoo.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa." Jongin mencoba terlihat kaget. "Tapi bisakah kau menemaniku sebentar?" Ajak Jongin. Dan itu adalah hal terakhir yang akan Kyungsoo lakukan mengingat pengaruh Jongin padanya.

"Lagipula ini jam istirahat." Lanjut Jongin melihat kebimbangan di mata Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak bisa, aku tidak mau atasanku Jonghyun menunggu. Apalagi Jonghyun sedang stress dan dia benar-benar butuh kopi panas."

"Aku bisa mengaturnya." Tanpa memberikan kesempatan Kyungsoo menolak, Jongin memanggil seorang pelayan.

"Berikan kopi ini pada seseorang yang bernama Jonghyun di seberang." Jongin mengambil kedua gelas yang dipegang Kyungsoo dan memberikannya pada pelayan kemudian mengeluarkan uang yang lumayan besar untuk tips. Pelayan wanita itu tersenyum menggoda.

"Tentu saja tuan." Ucapnya bergegas secepat mungkin. Kyungsoo melihatnya hampir berlari. Dengan tips sebesar itu, dia bisa tidak bekerja selama seminggu.

"Salah satunya adalah minumanku."

"Aku akan membelikanmu yang baru… ayo…" Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan mengajak ke salah satu meja. Kyungsoo melirik tangan besar yang menutupi tangannya, rasanya hangat tapi membuatnya tidak karu-karuan. Kyungsoo duduk dengan gelisah menunggu Jongin memesan kopi untuk mereka berdua. Kegugupan Kyungsoo bertambah parah ketika Jongin kembali ke meja dan duduk di hadapannya. Menyodorkan sepiring muffin dan segelas kopi.

"Aku tidak makan muffin… diet." Kyungsoo masih menunduk dan mengaduk kopinya. Ia sadar penampilannya saat ini bagai itik buruk rupa dan Jongin memandangnya tajam.

"Tubuhmu sudah sempurna kau tidak perlu diet."

"Aku gemuk."

"Kau seksi, aku pernah melihatmu telanjang." Ucap Jongin wajahnya berubah nakal. Kenangan malam itu menyeruak di dalam otak Kyungsoo. Bagaimana bisa Jongin bersikap nakal disiang panas seperti ini. Panas sangat panas.

"Kita bicarakan yang lain saja." Kyungsoo akhirnya mendongak dan melihat wajah Jongin yang tampan. Jongin bisa melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang merona dan itu menggemaskan.

"Aku tidak mengira kau bekerja di majalah mode."

"Karena penampilanku tidak bermode?" Potong Kyungsoo.

"Bukan… bukan itu… aku hanya tidak mengira itu saja, dan apa pekerjaanmu di century?" _Aku mengira kau menghabiskan harimu dengan melayani pria dan hidup dari sana_. Jongin marah pada pemikirannya sendiri.

"Editor, hanya staff editor. Tapi kau… apa yang kau lakukan disini? Aku sudah bekerja setahun lebih di Century dan tidak sekalipun aku pernah melihatmu kecuali dua hari lalu dan sekarang."

"Bekerja, aku baru pindah. Kantorku dekat sini." Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk, ia tidak tahu harus bicara apa dengan Jongin.

"Kau tidak mau makan muffinmu?" Tanya Jongin kemudian.

"Tidak. Aku sudah berjanji untuk diet…" Kyungsoo mengibaskan tangannya. Jongin mengambil sepotong muffin dan memasukkan ke mulut Kyungsoo.

"Oh Jongin…" Mulut Kyungsoo yang penuh berusaha memprotes.

"Harusnya kau makan sesuatu ini jam makan siang, muffin ini hanya snack Kyungsoo." Jongin kembali menyuapinya dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa menolak.

"Bagus… aku suka perempuan yang suka makan." Jongin menyuapi sampai muffin itu habis.

"Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun kemarin?" Tanyanya penasaran dan ketakutan akan jawaban Jongin.

"Tidak ada bagaimana, aku pergi begitu kau pergi."

"Baekhyun perempuan yang cantik. Bukan begitu Jongin?" Pancing Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, kau ingin menjodohkanku dengan Baekhyun?"

"Tidak… tidak… hanya saja Baekhyun sepertinya tertarik padamu."

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakan Baekhyun Kyung."

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Apa saja, tentangmu tentang pekerjaanmu…" Kata-kata Jongin terhenti oleh alunan _I will survive… I will survive._ Kyungsoo mengangkat ponselnya, suara di seberang terdengar murka, Jongin bisa mendengar dengan jarak sejauh ini.

"Maaf Jong aku harus pergi, Jonghyun marah-marah. Aku tidak mau kehilangan pekerjaanku." Kyungsoo melirik jam tangannya dan berdiri. Jongin mengikutinya.

"Bisakah aku menjemputmu sore ini Kyung?"

Oh tidak lagi, Jongin berpikir dirinya adalah pelacur yang siap mengangkang kapan pun mereka menghendakinya, tidakkah Jongin tahu malam itu ia adalah wanita berbeda yang ingin melepaskan tanda perawan tua yang disandangnya? Walaupun tidak mempunyai kekasih paling tidak sekarang Kyungsoo sudah bukan perawan.

"Jongin… aku ingin hidupku lurus kembali, aku sudah meninggalkan kehidupan sebagai perempuan jalang…"

"Aku hanya mengajakmu makan malam, tidak lebih." Sorot mata Jongin penuh harap.

"Itu terdengar seperti kencan."

"Aku tidak peduli apapun namanya, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu dan pertemuan terakhir sangat tidak menyenangkan. Apapun yang terjadi, aku ingin kita tetap bersama Kyung." Bujuk Jongin.

"Hanya makan malam?"

"Hanya makan malam, tidak lebih."

"Baiklah…" Jawabnya sudah bisa ditebak karena tidak mungkin ia bisa mengalahkan pengaruh kuat Jongin yang menghipnotisnya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menghitung detik demi detik. Lima menit lagi. Ia akan bertemu dengan Jongin. Kyungsoo berlari menuju studio pemotretan. Biasanya bagian wardrobe menyediakan baju untuk model, dan mungkin dengan merayu Sooyoung ia bisa meminjam salah satunya. Ia tidak mau mempermalukan Jongin dengan penampilannya. Ia tidak mau orang-orang beranggapan Jongin mengajak salah satu pelayannya untuk makan malam.

"Tidak bisa Kyung, maafkan aku. Hyunsik akan membunuhku." Kyungsoo membayangkan Hyunsik berubah menjadi menyeramkan karena pakaian yang dipakai untuk model-modelnya menghilang. Tapi ia tidak menyerah.

"Katakan saja kau sedang melaundrynya, lagipula besok pagi aku akan mengembalikannya." Kyungsoo menunjukkan wajah paling menderita.

"Aku tidak bisa Kyung, maafkan aku."

"Tolonglah, ini menyangkut hidup dan matiku…" Kyungsoo mencakupkan tangannya. Sooyoung mengutuk hatinya yang lemah melihat penderitaan Kyungsoo.

"Kau membuatku tidak berdaya Kyung. Ku mohon kau menjaganya dan yang terpenting kembalikan besok pagi. Hidupku juga berada di tanganmu."

"Aku akan menjaminnya dengan hidupku tapi jika aku merusaknya, aku akan menggantinkannya dengan gaun _gergous._" Kyungsoo mengecup pipi Sooyoung.

"Jika kau bisa membelikan gaun gergous untukku, kau tidak akan meminjam pakaian ini." Sindir Sooyoung kemudian melangkah pergi. Kyungsoo memeletkan lidahnya pada Sooyoung. Sooyoung tidak tahu jangankan gergous, mensabotase gergouspun ia bisa. Gergous adalah merek busana ternama hasil karya Shin Ji Hyun atau sekarang dikenal dengan Do Ji Hyun, ibunya sendiri.

Kyungsoo mengitari gaun-gaun yang dipajang penuh sesak, mencari gaun yang kira-kira pantas untuk dia kenakan. Tapi semua gaun yang ia coba selalu tidak muat pada dadanya. Kyungsoo mendesah. Ini sudah jam lima lewat. Ia terduduk di lantai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Kyung?" Kepala Jonghyun muncul dari atas tumpukan baju.

"Aku ingin meminjam baju, tapi tidak ada yang muat untukku."

"Kau tidak takut pada Hyunsik?"

"Jabatanmu lebih tinggi dari Hyunsik, aku yakin kau akan membelaku." Cengirnya. Jonghyun menggeleng. "Lalu apa yang membuatmu datang kesini?"

"Aku mencari Hyunsik tapi sayangnya dia sudah pergi."

"Baiklah Kyungsoo sayang, kita lihat apa yang bisa kau kenakan disini." Ucap Jonghyun kemudian melihat raut Kyungsoo yang putus asa. Jonghyun mengelilingi gantungan pakaian-pakaian yang berjubel. Kyungsoo mengikuti dengan senang, Jonghyun lebih tau seluk beluk bagian wardrobe dibanding siapapun. "Harusnya kau mencari dikoleksi baju-baju yang berukuran m-l bukan s-m, dadamu besar dan seksi." Jonghyun melirik dada Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo mendelik.

"Aku tidak tahu ternyata pakaian-pakaian ini disusun seperti itu, aku pikir semua baju hanya berukuran xs, s, dan m!"

"Apa kau pikir baju-baju ini hanya dipakai model? Lagipula tidak semua model mempunyai tubuh kurus. Fotogenik di kamera sudah cukup." Jonghyun mendadak berhenti dan Kyungsoo menabrak punggungnya.

"Sudah berapa lama kau bekerja di Century? Apa aku harus menjelaskan padamu lagi!" Sembur Jonghyun, Kyungsoo menunduk malu.

"Kau kencan?" Lanjutnya.

"Tidak, hanya makan malam biasa. Tapi aku tidak mau mempermalukan temanku dengan pakaianku."

"Nah ini dia. Ini cocok untukmu." Jonghyun memberikan sebuah blouse merah tanpa lengan dan rok mini bunga-bunga. "Blouse ini akan memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhmu, dan rok ini akan memperlihatkan kakimu yang seksi. Cobalah!" Jonghyun menepuk bokong Kyungsoo mendorongnya menuju kamar ganti.

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya berulangkali. Pakaian ini terlihat bagus di tubuhnya. Tapi tidak bisa menjamin Jongin tidak melirik dadanya. Belahannya sedikit rendah.

Kyungsoo melangkah keluar.

"Jika aku tidak homo, aku akan menikahimu Kyung! Kau luar biasa seksi. Harusnya kau lebih sering berpakaian seperti ini. Menampilkan kelebihan yang kau punya. Aku memberikan pakaian ini padamu, kau tidak usah mengembalikannya pada Sooyoung."

"Benarkah?" Mata Kyungsoo berbinar karena senang.

"Tentu saja, agar kau punya referensi mengenai penampilan." Sindir Jonghyun, Kyungsoo meleletkan lidahnya.

"Ayo… aku akan mengantarmu keluar." Jonghyun menyelipkan lengan Kyungsoo pada lengannya. Tentunya setelah mengacak rambut Kyungsoo.

"Aku ingin melihat siapa yang menjadi teman kencanmu."

"Bukan kencan Jonghyun, ayolah ini hanya makan malam biasa. Jangan mempermalukanku." Mereka sudah keluar dari gedung Century dan menemukan pria tampan bersandar pada Porsche putih.

"Kau yakin itu teman kencanmu?" Tanya Jonghyun. Kyungsoo tidak bisa menyahut, ia gugup. "Dia sangat tampan Kyung, aku akan meninggalkan kekasihku jika dia mau kencan denganku." Air liur Jonghyun menetes menatap Jongin.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu. Kenalkan atasanku Jonghyun." Jongin memandang Jonghyun dengan dingin, Kyungsoo merasa kasihan pada Jonghyun.

"Jonghyun…" mata Jonghyun berbinar.

"Jongin."

"Terimakasih atas bantuanmu Jonghyun, sampai besok." Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya.

"Selamat bersenang-senang." Jonghyun meniupkan ciuman jauh dan disambut tidak kalah norak oleh Kyungsoo. Jongin menyeretnya masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan pakaianmu?" Jongin melirik tajam.

"Aku meminjam ini di bagian wardrobe. Aku tidak mau mempermalukanmu, kau tidak suka?"

"Aku suka, kau terlihat cantik. Cantik seperti biasa dan kau tidak akan pernah mempermalukanku Kyung. Tapi aku tidak suka cara Jonghyun melihatmu." Geram Jongin. Kyungsoo tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Tidak ada yang lucu Kyung."

"Jika kita benar-benar berkencan, aku mengira kau pasti tengah cemburu. Tapi sayangnya dia tidak melirikku, tidak mungkin."

"Apa yang tidak mungkin, kau cantik dan seksi."

"Dia melirikmu bukan aku."

"Apa?" Jongin menoleh pada Kyungsoo yang kembali tertawa. Untuk sekian kalinya ia merasa bodoh sangat bodoh di dekat Kyungsoo. Cemburu pada seorang gay… tapi tunggu dulu, ia tidak mungkin cemburu!

.

.

.

Jongin mengajaknya menuju restaurant klasik bernuansa Perancis. Ini adalah salah satu tempat favoritenya, rotinya membuat Kyungsoo kalap dan melupakan dietnya.

"Kau sering ketempat ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tidak. Aku baru beberapa kali kesini, sebagian waktuku di Austria."

"Untuk bisnis?"

"Begitulah, tapi aku sudah pindah dan tinggal disini." Jongin menarik sebuah kursi dan untuk Kyungsoo, lengan mereka bersentuhan. Sentuhan bagai sengatan listrik di tubuh Kyungsoo.

Seorang pelayan berpakaian rapi bagai pengantin pria, mendatangi mereka dan menawarkan menu dengan sopan.

"Nona Kyungsoo, senang melihatmu disini. Sudah lama sejak terakhir anda datang bersama tuan Kris." Ternyata Calvin, kepala pelayan yang selalu melayani dirinya dan keluarganya jika berkunjung kesini.

"Aku ingin makan roti Calvin." Kyungsoo mendelik dan mengerjap beberapa kali. Untungnya Calvin mengerti bahasa isyarat Kyungsoo dan tidak berceloteh lebih banyak.

"Baiklah roti seperti biasa, dan anda tuan?"

"Aku akan menyerahkannya pada nona cantik ini, seperti dia sudah menjadi langganan disini." Jongin melirik Kyungsoo.

"Rotinya sangat enak, tapi kau harus mencoba ayam marengonya, Jongin."

"Pilihan yang bagus nona. Saya akan membawakan spesial untuk anda berdua, dan juga sebotol sampanye." Sahut Calvin dan bergegas.

"Kau langganan tetap disini?" Tanya Jongin.

"Iya, Kris sering mengajakku kemari dulu."

"Di setiap tempat kau selalu identik dengan Kris. Aku tidak habis pikir Kris tidak menikahimu."

"Tidak mungkin Kris mau dengan wanita sepertiku."

Raut wajah Kyungsoo menohok hati Jongin.

"Aku minta maaf Kyung, aku tidak bermaksud merendahkanmu." Ucap Jongin cepat. Kyungsoo kasihan melihat Jongin yang terus saja salah paham. Kyungsoo harus menyalahkan Kris karena mengenalkannya sebagai wanita simpanan. Tapi tidak seratus persen salah Kris. Jika Jongin tidak mengenalnya sebagai jalang, tidak mungkin Jongin mau bercinta dengannya. Apakah pria segampang itu bercinta? Kyungsoo geram menyadari Jongin bagai gigolo.

"Apakah kau secepat itu berhubungan dengan perempuan?" Tanya Kyungsoo kemudian. Jongin mengernyit kemudian menyadari topik pembicaraan sudah beralih pada kejadian malam panas mereka.

"Tidak, itu rekor tercepatku memutuskan bercinta dengan seorang wanita. Penampilanmu menyihirku Kyung, jujur saja saat ini aku menginginkanmu lagi." Jongin berdeham. Kyungsoo merona merah.

"Jongin jangan mengungkitnya lagi. Aku sudah meninggalkan kehidupan lamaku." Ucap Kyungsoo tidak berbohong sepenuhnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sehun?" Kata Jongin dingin. "Kemarin kalian bertemu kan?"

"Aku mengembalikan mobilnya."

"Aku pikir kau ingin mengakhirinya enam bulan lalu. Pembicaraan kita terakhir sangat tidak menyenangkan. Aku minta maaf Kyung, aku menjadi pria brengsek malam itu."

"Tidak ada yang terjadi enam bulan ini antara aku dengan Sehun semua benar-benar berakhir. Hanya saja Sehun masih suka mengirimiku hadiah tapi aku tidak mau menanggung resiko akan kemarahan istrinya jadi aku mengembalikan semua barang-barangnya."

Tidak lama pelayan mengantarkan makanan untuk mereka. Untungnya pembicaraan tidak lagi mengarah pada seks.

"Editor adalah cita-citamu?" Tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepala.

"Aku suka membaca dan menghayal tapi aku tidak bisa menuangkan dalam cerita jadi dengan menjadi editor aku bisa membaca dan menggambarkan karya tulis orang lain dalam imajinasiku." Jongin mendengarkan Kyungsoo yang berbicara begitu semangat, Kyungsoo menggemaskan, jujur, dan polos. Sedikitpun tidak ada kesan jalang dalam pembawaannya. Jongin berharap ini memang Kyungsoo dan dia tidak sedang bersandiwara.

"Kau sangat cantik Kyung…" tanpa bisa ditahan Jongin mengelus pipi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memerah malu, aliran listrik kembali menyengatnya.

"Ceritakan tentang dirimu?" Tanya Kyungsoo berusaha mengalihkan perhatian dari wajah Jongin yang menggiurkan.

"Hmm." Jongin terlihat berpikir. "Kakekku pengusaha tapi ayahku membelot menjadi pengacara, dia tidak suka bisnis. Aku korban konflik ayah dan kakekku. Mau tidak mau aku meneruskan usaha keluarga."

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Perwira… angkata udara, bisa menerbangkan pesawat dan bermanuver menurutku sangat hebat."

"Harusnya kau meraihnya, kau bisa memperkerjakan seseorang untuk menjalankan bisnis keluargamu."

"Aku tahu, tidak salah kalau aku bilang aku korban disini bukan." Jongin tersenyum, senyum yang melelehkan. Mereka terlihat nyaman satu sama lain, Jongin tidak pernah membicarakan banyak hal dengan wanita sebanyak dia bicara dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo gadis yang pintar, entah apa yang membuat gadis itu merendahkan dirinya. Sesaat Jongin lupa ia berbicara dengan seorang perempuan jalang. Sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo memekik dan merangkak ke kolong meja tempat mereka makan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kyung?" Kepala Jongin mengintip dari balik kain.

"Aku melihat seseorang… seseorang yang pernah berhubungan denganku. Tapi istrinya memergokiku dan sekarang dia datang bersama istrinya. Kumohon Jongin lakukan sesuatu. Aku ingin keluar dengan selamat dari sini." Kebohongan itu mengalir deras dari mulut Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo tidak mempunyai pilihan, semuanya akan terbongkar begitu mereka melihat Kyungsoo bersama dengan seorang laki-laki. Suatu saat ia pasti mengakui kebohongannya dengan Jongin tapi tidak sekarang. Ia terlalu takut untuk itu. Sesaat kepala Jongin menghilang, kemudian ia menengok lagi.

"Maksudmu tuan Do Min Joon?"

"Kau mengenalnya?" Belum juga Jongin menjawab. Suara Do Min Joon membuat Kyungsoo serangan jantung.

"Jongin… kaukah itu?"

"Oh, hai tuan." Jongin langsung berdiri tegak. Nyonya Ji Hyun terlihat sangat cantik. Sekilas ia mirip Kyungsoo. Rahang Jongin mengencang, apa karena Kyungsoo mirip dengan istrinya, pria tua ini mengencani Kyungsoo?

"Nyonya." Sapanya, Ji Hyun tersenyum manis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Min Joon menunduk kebawah, untungnya kain yang tadi tersibak sudah menutup kembali.

"Dompetku jatuh tuan."

"Kau sendirian? Mau bergabung bersama kami? Atau mungkin aku bisa bergabung denganmu?" Tawar Min Joon.

"Hmm. Saya baru saja selesai dan saya bersama teman, mungkin lain kali. Tapi terimakasih tuan."

"Okay nikmati malam kalian, aku dan istriku tidak akan mengganggu."

"Selamat malam tuan." Sahut Jongin. Suami istri itu melangkah pergi, dan Jongin bernapas lega. Dibawah, Kyungsoo merangkak keluar.

"Kau bisa berjalan, ayolah kyungsoo. Mereka tidak akan melihatmu." Jongin menarik lengan Kyungsoo.

"Oh aku takut setengah mati Jongin." Kyungsoo mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya di lengan Jongin.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka menyakitimu Kyung." Jongin merangkul Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo merasa aman. Merasa bersalah selebihnya, dalam hatinya ia minta maaf pada orang tuanya yang luar biasa hebat.

Sepertinya aku melihat Kyungsoo." Ji Hyun memandang gadis yang tengah berjalan di sebelah Jongin. Lengan Jongin melingkari pundak gadis itu, mereka terlihat intim.

"Kau yakin sayang?" Tuan Do mengikuti pandangan istrinya. Dari belakang perempuan itu memang mirip putrinya, tapi perempuan itu lebih bermode tidak seperti Kyungsoo yang tidak pernah peduli dengan penampilan.

"Itu memang Kyungsoo. Perempuan yang berjalan bersama Jongin, ini kejutan. Aku pikir putriku tidak berminat menjalin hubungan setelah putus dengan Joonmyeon." Seulas senyum menghiasi wajah nyonya Ji Hyun.

"Jangan berpikir terlalu jauh sayang. Dia memang mirip Kyungsoo tapi penampilannya sangat jauh dari Kyungsoo."

"Dia putriku, aku sangat yakin. Aku ibunya aku melahirkan dan membesarkannya. Jangan pernah ragukan insting seorang ibu."

"Aku tidak akan berdebat denganmu, aku akan menemui Kyungsoo. Jongin pria yang baik aku harap mereka serius."

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Thanks for reading.

Dan aku mau menegaskan sekali lagi kalau aku sudah izin untuk remake cerita ini dari Chantiqe.

Jadi untuk yang bertanya-tanya masalah izin. Aku sudah dapat izin dengan syarat dan ketentuan dari Kak Chantiqe.

Jadi ini bukan menjiplak. Dan aku sama sekali tidak berniat membuat author asli menutup cerita karena ada yang remake tanpa izin karena kenyataannya aku izin.

Buat yang masih tidak percaya bisa PM dan kalau perlu aku kirim screencapture ku via email.

Oke sekali lagi terimakasih buat yang sudah semangatin aku. Ily :* hehehe

Jangan lupa review, aku suka baca dan bales review kalian ^^

Untuk cerita asli bisa baca di www. Wattpad user /Chantiqe (spasi dihapus)

See you next chapter~


	5. Chapter 5

One Night Stand [REMAKE]

Story belong to Chantiqe

GS for uke

KAISOO~

.

.

.

.

Jongin mengantar Kyungsoo menuju apartemen yang lebih mirip rumah susun, untungnya tidak ada pakaian yang melambai di setiap jendela.

"Kau tinggal disini?" Tanyanya masih tidak bisa menerima kenyataan tentang kehidupan Kyungsoo yang menyedihkan. Mengencani dua pria sekelas Kris dan Sehun sepertinya tidak mungkin yang didapat Kyungsoo hanya sebuah apartemen kecil seperti ini. Apakah Kyungsoo terlilit hutang? Apakah ia harus menanggung hidup seseorang?

"Iya dan kumohon jangan menghina apartemenku Jongin."

"Aku tidak."

"Terlihat dari matamu. Aku menyukai tempat ini, walaupun kecil tapi bersih." Jongin mengikuti Kyungsoo menaiki tangga menuju kamar apartemennya.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, kau tidak perlu menjemputku besok. Aku bisa menumpang dengan Irene, teman sekantorku dan kami searah."

Jongin masih diam dan hanya menatap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo salah tingkah, ia meraih gagang pintu.

"Aku masuk Jongin…"

"Kyung…" Cegah Jongin. Menarik Kyungsoo dan memberikan ciuman di bibir Kyungsoo. Melepaskannya kemudian melumatnya lagi dan begitu seterusnya. Kyungsoo merasa bibirnya bengkak.

"Terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku makan malam Kyung." Ucap Jongin kemudian dan berbalik meninggalkan Kyungsoo dalam keadaan lemas dan mendamba. Kyungsoo memandang Jongin memasuki mobilnya dan menghilang di tikungan apartemennya.

.

.

.

Jongin menghentikan mobilnya beberapa belokan dari apartemen Kyungsoo. Menyandarkan kepalanya, berusaha menghilangkan gairahnya akan Kyungsoo. Ini tidak masuk diakal, sejak kapan dirinya bisa dipengaruhi wanita liar. Kyungsoo… Kyungsoo… nama itu terus memenuhi isi kepalanya. Jongin akan membayar berapapun yang Kyungsoo inginkan jika wanita itu bersedia menjadi teman tidurnya, pelampiasan gairahnya. Jongin yakin ini hanyalah gairah semata. Jongin menghidupkan mesin kendaraan, raungannya memecah kesunyian. Jongin melajukan mobilnya menuju Genuine. Ia perlu segelas _whiskey_ dan seorang perempuan untuk melenyapkan wajah Kyungsoo dari kepalanya. Tapi itu hanya rencana, karena Jongin bukan pria yang gampang berkencan dengan sembarang wanita. Ia mengusir wanita pertama yang berusaha merayunya. Semua tidak luput dari perhatian Jongdae, sahabatnya.

"Kau terlihat kusut." Jongdae duduk di sebelah Jongin di depan bar. Jongin meneguk minumannya.

"Perempuan di bar kemarin adalah dia?" Kembali Jongdae berceloteh, namun kali ini Jongin melirik padanya.

"Wanita Kris dan Sehun."

"Kau mengencani wanita bajingan itu." Jongdae menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian meneguk minumannya.

"Aku juga sulit mempercayainya."

"Jadi dia yang membuatmu gila huh?" Goda Jongdae.

"Mungkin. Aku selalu bertemu dengannya di tempat-tempat yang tidak terduga." Jongin mengeluarkan rokok dari sakunya.

"Haa… kau tertarik dengan wanita simpanan Kris?" Wajah jahil Jongdae membuat membuat Jongin muak.

"Sudah tidak lagi, dia perempuan bebas sekarang. Ini hanya gairah semata. Aku tidak biasa melakukan _one night stand_, walaupun usia berkencanku paling lama dua bulan. Dia sudah membuatku gila karena hanya memikirkan seks."

Jongdae menyemburkan minumannya. Ia tertawa dengan keras.

"Itulah keahliannya, kalau tidak Sehun dan Kris tidak mau berbagi wanita yang sama, sedekat apapun mereka." Jongdae kembali melanjutkan tawanya.

"Jangan menertawaiku!"

"Aku mendengar lonceng pernikahan, percayalah ini karma karena kau selalu menyia-nyiakan perempuan. Dan sekarang kau bertekuk lutut di bawah kaki seorag pelacur."

Sebuah pukulan mengenai rahang Jongdae, menyebutkan Kyungsoo pelacur menyulut api kemarahan Jongin. Jongdae terhuyung. Jongin menarik kerah Jongdae. "Jika kau menghinanya lagi, aku akan membunuhmu!"

"_Eassy bro_…" Jongdae mengangkat tangannya. Jongin menghempaskan tubuh Jongdae lalu berbalik pergi.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo melangkah memasuki kantor Century dengan kebahagian yang memuncah di tengah cuaca mendung di dalam Century. Di sebelahnya Irene sudah berkutat dengan angka-angka.

"Mereka masih meminta data?" Tanya kyungsoo, Irene mendongak melalui kacamata kudanya.

"Mereka akan memerlakukan kita sebagai sapi perah. Tuan Dongsuk sangat menyebalkan! Dia selalu meminta atasanku untuk merevisi bentuk laporan dan disinilah aku menjadi korbannnya." Irene kembali tenggelam dalam file-filenya. Atasan Irene adalah penanggung jawab produksi, yang saat ini sedang berada di puncak depresi bersama Jonghyun.

"Aku pikir namanya Siwon…"

"Dongsuk itu asistennya, tuan Siwon belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya sejak kemarin dan akan mengenalkan dirinya minggu depan." Sahut Irene tanpa menoleh pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. Kemudian suara telepon di atas mejanya berbunyi. Sekretaris Jonghyun meminta Kyungsoo menemui tuan Dongsuk di ruangan CEO.

"Aku pikir aku tidak akan terseret, mengingat aku bukan pejabat disini." Kyungsoo menggumam.

"Tidak peduli apapun jabatanmu, semua orang akan terkena damprat. Irene menyahut tak acuh, masih sibuk dengan angka-angka yang memusingkan. Kyungsoo melangkah menuju ruang CEO. Sekretaris Jonghyun yang juga sekretaris umum menyuruhnya langsung masuk.

Seorang pria muda tampan dengan raut wajah angkuh duduk di balik meja CEO. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat Kyungsoo.

"Duduklah nona Kyungsoo." Dongsuk bangkit dan berdiri di depan dinding kaca yang memperlihatkan pemandangan gedung sebelah, karena gedung Century bukanlah gedung besar. Century hanya mempunyai empat lantai, lantai satu untuk lobi, peralatan dan perlengkapan di lantai dua, pemotretan dan studio di lantai tiga, dan office di lantai empat. Adapun sebuah gedung di belakang untuk proses pencetakan majalah.

"Aku Dongsuk asisten tuan Siwon, mungkin kau sudah mendengarnya. Dan mungkin kau juga mendengar kalau aku orang yang menyebalkan. Tapi aku digaji untuk itu." Nada humor dalam suara Dongsuk menenangkan Kyungsoo yang tegang sejak tadi.

"Saya mengerti itu tuan."

"Jadi Kyungsoo, aku sudah membaca data yang diberikan Jonghyun. Apakah kau yang menyusunnya?" Tanya Dongsuk, Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Laporan ini cukup bagus, tapi aku perlu lebih detail lagi, lebih banyak referensi. Mungkin kau bisa menyiapkan untuk satu tahun lagi." Kata-kata manis yang sarat akan isyarat lembur. Tapi lembur ataupun tidak, toh Kyungsoo tidak mempunyai kekasih untuk _weekend_. Yang ia kesalkan _weekend_ adalah waktu bagi Kyungsoo tenggelam pada novel-novel hisrom kemudian mengkhayal bahwa ia adalah salah satu _lady_ yang biasa hidup di abad pertengahan.

"Tentu saja tuan, saya akan menyiapkannya."

Kyungsoo frustasi ketika melihat data-data Hyesung. Dulu Hyesung yang menjalankan fungsi sebagai redaktur dan juga sekretaris. Dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa menyalahkannya karena keterbatasan tenaganya untuk menjalankan dua fungsi sekaligus. "Aku minta maaf Kyung, aku benar-benar kewalahan. Jadi aku hanya mempunyai catatan seadanya." Ucap Hyesung tadi.

"Apa kau sudah merasakan bagaimana menyebalkannya Dongsuk?" Irene bertanya dari sebelah.

"Bukan itu yang membuatku kesal, aku hanya mempunyai data satu tahun terakhir ini dan Hyesung sama sekali tidak membantu." Kyungsoo mendesah.

"Kita memang kekurangan tenaga, sepertinya kau harus membongkar gudang. Semoga saja seri majalahnya tersusun dengan rapi." Sahut Irene yang terdengar hanya sekedar basa-basi. Sepertinya hari ini memang hari yang berat. Kyungsoo mendesah dan bergegas menuju gudang. Melewati jumat malam di tumpukan buku-buku yang penuh debu dan menyesakkan.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo cukup larut untuk pulang, tubuhnya remuk. Membongkar tumpukan majalah menguras tenaganya. Satu-satunya yang ia inginkan adalah berendam di dalam bak mandinya bukan menerima tamu tak diundang seperti sekarang. Walaupun demikian Kyungsoo tetap memberikannya pelukan hangat, dan sejenak bergelayut di lehernya.

"Sayangku…" Pria itu memberikan sebuah ciuman di ubun-ubun Kyungsoo. Tanpa melepaskan pria itu, Kyungsoo membuka pintu apartemennya dan menyeret sang pria memasuki apartemennya. Kyungsoo tidak menyadari, Jongin melihat tiap detik peristiwa itu dengan darah mendidih yang siap meledak di kepala. Kyungsoo sudah berbohong, Kyungsoo masih saja berhubungan dengan Do Min Joon. Jongin merasa dirinya tidak kalah kaya dari Do Min Joon, Jongin bisa membayar lebih pada Kyungsoo tapi mengapa Kyungsoo tidak menerimanya. Apakah kemampuannya di ranjang tidak bisa mengalahkan Minjoon, Sehun dan Kris?

Di dalam kamarnya, suasana Kyungsoo dan ayahnya tidak seromantis yang terlihat dari luar. Kyungsoo mulai merajuk karena ayahnya masih saja menyuruhnya pulang ke rumah.

"Aku benar-benar letih appa… aku sedang tidak ingin bertengkar…" Kyungsoo menutup wajahnya dengan bantal.

"Kau tidak akan selelah ini jika bekerja dengan ayahmu."

"Jangan lagi appa! Aku hanya ingin mandiri…" Kyungsoo duduk di atas ranjangnya dengan rambut acak. Minjoon menghampiri putrinya dan duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Kau bisa menjalankan perusahaan, aku akan pensiun…"

"Bukan itu appa. Aku ingin hidup dengan usahaku sendiri bukan usaha warisan."

"Tapi sayang…"

"Stop…" Kyungsoo menaikkan tangannya di depan sang ayah. "Aku tidak ingin membahas ini lagi…"

Minjoon menghela napas.

"Baiklah tapi ceritakan padaku apa hubunganmu dengan Jongin?" Wajah Minjoon menatap putrinya dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Jongin… Jongin…?" Kyungsoo gugup dan mulai berpikir.

"Aku dan ibumu melihat kalian di restaurant."

"Hanya makan malam biasa appa." Sahut Kyungsoo menunduk, tidak sanggup menatap wajah ayahnya yang menggoda.

"Jongin pria baik." Minjoon bangkit dan membuka lemari es. Mengambil sebotol minuman ringan kemudian meneguknya. "kau tuan rumah yang tidak sopan, tidak menawarkan apapun pada tamunya."

"Appa tamu tak diundang, jadi aku tidak wajib menawari appa minuman."

"Aku akan mengundang Jongin untuk makan malam. Kalau bisa kalian menikah secepatnya, usiamu sudah cukup untuk berumah tangga. Di usiamu yang sekarang ibumu sudah melahirkanmu." Kata Minjoon tidak menghiraukan jawaban ketus Kyungsoo.

"Hubungan kami tidak seserius itu, tidak ada hubungan sama sekali appa."

"Benarkah? Melihat Jongin merangkul pundakmu, aku rasa tidak mungkin. Kalian terlihat intim dan aku akan menanyakan pada jongin seperti apa hubungan kalian." Kata Minjoon santai, tapi mampu membuat Kyungsoo gelagapan.

"Jangan… jangan… appa kumohon jangan…"

"Mengapa tidak boleh?" Minjoon bingung melihat wajah memohon putrinya.

"Itu karena…" Kyungsoo menelan ludah sebelum akhirnya bicara. "Itu karena aku mengatakan appa adalah selingkuhanku…"

"Apa?" Minjoon menyemburkan minuman sodanya.

"Selingkuhan?" Minjoon seakan serangan jantung mendengar pengakuan putrinya.

"Jadi malam itu kau bersembunyi di bawah meja?" Minjoon masih ingat Jongin yang selalu memandang ke bawah meja. Kyungsoo mengangguk konyol.

"Joonmyeon berhubungan denganku karena aku anakmu appa, aku ingin berhubungan dengan pria karena dia memang menyukaiku terlepas dari hubunganku dan Jongin, sekali lagi kami hanya berteman tidak lebih tapi sampai saat ini aku masih menyembunyikan identitasku sebagai seorang keturunan Do." Kyungsoo merebahkan kepala di dada ayahnya, biasanya Minjoon akan luluh jika Kyungsoo bersikap manja seperti ini. Tidak mungkin ia mengaku pada ayahnya kalau ia menutupi identitasnya hanya karena keliarannya semalam.

"Sayang.. kau membuatku terlihat sangat rendah. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi ibumu mengetahui ini."

"Maafkan aku appa, tapi aku terlanjur mengatakan itu pada Jongin. Aku juga mengatakan kalau umma memergoki kita seingkuh…"

Tawa Minjoon meledak. Dia tahu Kyungsoo sangat kreatif dan suka mengkhayal tapi Minjoon sama sekali tidak mengira hayalan Kyungsoo sekreatif ini.

"Aku rasa ibumu akan pingsan jika aku menceritakan ini."

"Tapi apakah kau serius dengan Jongin?" Tanya Minjoon kembali kali ini dengan tatapan jahilnya.

"Jangan menggodaku appa. Kami tidak ada hubungan sama sekali." Kyungsoo mulai merajuk.

"Aku akan sangat senang kalau kau menjalin hubungan dengan Jongin, dia pria yang baik."

"Tidak appa, aku sedang tidak ingin menjalin hubungan dengan pria."

"Kyungsoo… Kyungsooku…" Minjoon mengeratkan pelukannya pada putrinya. "Aku mencintaimu putriku… putriku yang penuh dengan kejutan…" Kyungsoo sangat mirip dengan Jihyun. Jihyun dulu juga selalu waspada dengan pria yang hanya mengincar hartanya.

Lima menit seelah ayahnya pergi Kyungsoo dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Jongin. Wajahnya merah padam, mata hazelnya berubah hitam kelam. Jongin seolah akan memakan manusia saat ini. Kyungsoo bergidik.

"Jongin…"

"Ini belum lewat 24 jam kau mengatakan akan berhenti menjadi perempuan jalang. Lalu apa yang akan dilakukan Minjoon disini?"

"Dia… dia… hanya mampir sebentar…" Sahut Kyungsoo gugup.

"Sebentar? Aku menunggu sejam lebih untuk melihat Minjoon keluar dari kamarmu!" Teriak Jongin.

"Jongin… ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan. Kami hanya berbincang. Aku bersumpah kami tidak berbuat apapun yang kau pikirkan." Entah kenapa Kyungsoo harus menjelaskan pada Jongin, toh Jongin bukan siapa-siapa untuknya. Hanya teman tidur _one night stand_ yang karena kesialan atau keberuntungannya bertemu lagi setelah sekian lama.

"Lagipula kau tidak berhak marah, ini adalah urusanku!"

"Menjadi urusanku karena kau menolak menjadi simpananku dan lebih memilih lelaki tua seperti itu!" Jongin terlihat merajuk. Kyungsoo antara bingung, geli, bahagia, dan merasa bersalah disaat yang sama. Tapi tetap saja ia memperlihatkan wajah terluka.

"Itu sudah menjadi masa lalu Jongin…"

"Berkencanlah denganku Kyungsoo." Jongin tidak percaya dengan ucapannya sendiri, tapi kebutuhan akan Kyungsoo sangat mendesak.

"Itu tidak mungkin Jongin, kencan menurutmu adalah seks. Dan bukan itu yang akan kulakukan sekarang."

"Paling tidak kau melakukan seks dengan stau pria, hanya diriku."

"Aku tidak…"

"Pikirkan dulu _baby_…"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dipikirkan lagi." Sahut Kyungsoo, walaupun menyadari aura seks sudah mengitari kamarnya.

"Benarkah?" Jongin menangkupkan wajah Kyungsoo kemudian menciumnnya. Bibir Jongin mengirimkan gairah pada tubuh Kyungsoo. Jongin bisa membaca bahasa tubuh Kyungsoo, ia tahu Kyungsoo juga menginginkannya sekarang. "aku tahu masih ada sisi liar dalam dirimu."

"Aku tidak bisa Jongin." Kyungsoo melepaskan peluka Jongin. Jika ia menuruti kenginginan Jongin maka dapat dipastikan pada akhirnya dirinyalah yang akan menderita. Kyungsoo sadar bercinta dengan Jongin bukan hanya mengeluarkan sisi liarnya tapi juga melibatkan perasaannya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Thanks for reading.

Jangan lupa review, aku suka baca dan bales review kalian ^^

Untuk cerita asli bisa baca di www. Wattpad user /Chantiqe (spasi dihapus)

See you next chapter~


	6. Chapter 6

One Night Stand [REMAKE]

Story belong to Chantiqe

GS for uke

KAISOO~

.

.

.

.

Part 6

.

.

.

.

"Mengatakan apa?" Wajah Jihyun merah padam dan matanya mendelik, Kyungsoo bisa melihat asap keluar dari kepala ibunya.

"Apa selingkuhan itu umma…" Si kecil Minhwan mulai berceloteh. Adik kecil yang terpaut 22 tahun darinya. Siapa yang mengira di usia yang ke 45 tahun, ibunya kembali mengandung. Kecelakaan yang membahagiakan kata ibunya.

Kyungsoo membekap mulut adiknya. Minhwan tidak tinggal diam, dia menggigit tangan Kyungsoo. Teriakan dan ejekan menggema.

"Hentikan Kyung!" Seru ayahnya. "Itulah putrimu, persis sepertimu." Minjoon kemudian memandang istrinya yang shock dengan geli.

"Kau…" Jihyun menarik nafas untuk menenangkan diri. "Berselingkuh dengan ayahmu sendiri?"

"Itu hanya khayalan umma, jangan memasang wajah menakutkan seperti itu…"

"Kyungsoo selingkuh dengan appa?" Minhwan masih mengoceh tanpa ada yang memperdulikannya.

"Mengapa tidak sekalian kau katakan kau juga menyelingkuhi pamanmu." Jihyun memegang dahinya yang panas.

"Aku hanya gugup, tiba-tiba aku melihat umma dan appa memasuki restauran yang sama dengan kami. Jongin tidak tahu aku anak kalian, jadi apa yang harus ku pakai sebagai alasan…"

"Katakan saja kami ini orangtuamu dan kita sekalian berkenalan!"

"Appa… bantu aku." Kyungsoo merajuk pada ayahnya.

"Aku tidak mau dimusuhi ibumu sayang."

"Kau membuat appamu terlihat rendah di mata Jongin! Dan pikirkan juga bagaimana rendahnya Jongin melihatmu. Dan bodohnya aku sebagai istri yang tidak bisa menjaga suaminya." Jihyun menghela nafas sebelum berkata "Jongin akan menggapmu wanita murahan, Jongin akan menceritakan tentangmu pada teman-temannya dan kau akhirnya tidak akan mendapatkan pria dari kalangan atas!"

"Sejak kapan ibuku menjadi wanita matrealistis." Kyungsoo mencoba mengganggu Minhwan untuk mengalihkan perhatian ibunya. Kyungsoo juga penasaran, bocah itu tiba-tiba menjadi pendiam.

Terdengar teriakan Minhwan ketika Kyungsoo merebut gadget yang dipegang Minhwan. Semua mata menatap Kyungsoo.

"Jangan menyalahkanku, aku justru menyelamatkan adikku dari petaka." Kyungsoo memperlihatkan layar tab Minhwan, Jihyun hampir pingsan dan Minjoon tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Mengapa kau membuka gambar itu Minhwan!" Pekik Minjoon.

"Tidak ada yang menjawabku, jadi aku mencarinya di goodle appa." Cengir Minhwan.

"Minhwan, untuk sementara appa akan menyita tabletmu."

"Tapi appa." Rajuk Minhwan. "Bukan salahku…"

"Appa tahu. Tapi ini pembicaraan dewasa, mainlah di kamarmu." Perintah Minjoon tak terbantahkan. Minhwan merungut, tapi sebelum ia ke kamar, Minhwan meninggalkan gigitan di lengan Kyungsoo.

"Jangan mengumpat Kyung!" Seru ayahnya.

"Bisakah kalian tenang sedikit!" Teriak Jihyun.

"Umma… aku pikir umma yang terlalu histeris."

"Bagaimana aku tidak histeris, aku takut kau menjadi _father complex_."

"Jihyun!"

"Umma!"

"Aku tidak menderita kelainan umma…" Kyungsoo diam sejenak, bingung harus mengatakan apalagi.

"Jihyun sayang… kau berpikir terlalu jauh."

"Aku hanya bingung dengan tingkah anakku." Jihyun meringis, mencari perlindungan di lengan suaminya. Kyungsoo mendengus kesal. Ibunya memang kekanak-kanakan dan ayahnya terlalu memanjakannya.

"Kyungsoo sudah dewasa sayang, yang perlu kita lakukan hanya meminta padanya."

"Meminta?" Kali ini ibu dan anak bicara bersamaan.

"Aku tidak mau tahu entah itu Jongin atau bukan, kau harus menikah tahun ini Kyung."

"Itu tidak adil appa, mencari suami tidak semudah membeli kacang bungkus. Pria seperti appa itu langka." Kyungsoo mondar-mandir, tidak memperhatikan ayahnya bangga atas perkataannya dan ibunya tersenyum bahagia.

"Kami tidak mau tahu. Kau lakukan itu atau aku akan mengundang Jongin makan malam disini." Ancam Minjoon, Jihyun mengangguk senang. Kyungsoo terduduk lemas.

"Baiklah… tapi umma dan appa harus berjanji untuk tidak mengatakan apapun pada Jongin." Kyungsoo memandang orangtuanya dengan kesal. Minjoon dan Jihyun menggerakkan tangannya membentuk tanda kunci pada mulutnya.

.

.

.

Pria itu berdiri dengan angkuh di depan kamar apartemennya. Mengenakan jeans dan polo, memamerkan tubuh seksinya yang sempurna. Rambut hitam legam. Sorot matanya yang dingin menghangat dan sebuah senyum indah tercetak dibibirnya yang seksi. Kyungsoo membalas senyuman itu dan dihadiahi sebuah ciuman oleh Jongin.

"Aku pikir kau marah."

"Tidak, aku belum menyerah." Jongin kembali mencium bibirnya. Bahkan hanya ciuman mampu membuat Kyungsoo lemas.

"Jongin jangan memulai…"

"Kau tidak menolak ciumanku."

"Aku tidak mampu, aku menyukainya tapi untuk seks aku harus berpikir lagi." Kyungsoo membuka pintu dan membiarkan Jongin mengikutinya.

"Apartemen ini sangat kecil, kau mau tinggal bersamaku?" Tanya Jongin dan ia tidak perlu mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo karena ia sudah tahu apa yang akan Kyungsoo katakan. "Atau kau bisa menjadi tetanggaku." Lanjutnya sambil memutari ruangan kecil itu. Jongin mengamati rak buku, yang ada sebagian besar hanya novel cengeng. Matanya beralih pada sebuah foto Kyungsoo menggendong seorang anak kecil.

"Anakmu?" Tanyanya.

"Adikku." Sahutnya singkat. Jongin menaikkan alisnya. "Dia sangat mirip denganmu, apa kau yakin dia adikmu?" Jongin melihat bocah itu sekilas mirip Kyungsoo dan seseorang yang ia kenal, tapi siapa?

"Kecelakaan yang membahagiakan, kata ibuku." Kyungsoo duduk di ranjang menatap Jongin yang masih menunjukkan wajah penasaran.

"Kau tidak pernah membicarakan keluargamu."

"Akan ku ceritakan tapi nanti, saat ini aku tidak siap." Kyungsoo yang tertunduk mengirim pesan pada Jongin kalau kisah keluarga Kyungsoo sedikit kelam.

"Tentu saja aku tidak memaksa." Jongin duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo. Bahu Jongin menyentuh lengan Kyungsoo, jantungnya berdetak. Aura seks kembali mengitari mereka berdua. Kyungsoo gelisah, bagian bawahnya berdenyut.

"Kau pergi cukup lama." Tidak hanya Kyungsoo, Jongin juga gelisah. Kamar Kyungsoo yang sempit terasa semakin panas.

"Urusan keluarga."

"Aku sama sekali tidak tahu tentang dirimu Kyung, semakin aku mengenalmu semakin banyak yang tidak kuketahui." Jongin menautkan jari-jarinya pada jari mungil Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mempunyai kulit paling halus yang pernah Jongin sentuh. "Suatu saat nanti kau pasti mengenalku…" Sahut Kyungsoo, otaknya sudah tidak bisa menerima apapun. Satu-satunya yang ada dalam pikirannya hanya merebahkan diri pada dada Jongin. Membuka bajunya dan menyentuh kulit telanjang Jongin yang berotot.

"Keadaan kita sangat rentan Jongin." Ucap Kyungsoo kemudian, tubuhnya mulai panas dingin tidak karuan. "Aku tahu…"

Jongin menyentuh dagu Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo tidak mampu berpaling apalagi menolak ketika Jongin menempelkan bibirnya. Ciuman lembut yang semakin lama semakin menggairahkan. Tangannya menarik Kyungsoo ke pangkuannya.

"Kau sangat cantik _baby_." Panggilan itu menggema lagi, panggilan yang mengisyaratkan akan hasrat. Tangan Kyungsoo mencengkram kerah Jongin. Ketika merasakan sesuatu dalam Jongin mengeras menusuk di sela pahanya, Kyungsoo tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Dia sangat menginginkan mengulangi malam itu. Tangan Jongin menyentuh tiap lekuk tubuh Kyungsoo, menelusup ke dada Kyungsoo yang besar. Meremasnya membangkitkan gairah Kyungsoo. Bibirnya menyapu rahang dan leher Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo melenguh. "Aku menginginkanmu _baby._" Jongin menyibak baju Kyungsoo yang sudah tidak beraturan dan menemukan puncak payudara Kyungsoo yang menegang. Mulut Jongin bermain-main disana. Jongin menyukai payudara Kyungsoo, besar dan lembut. Seakan-akan ia ingin menghabiskannya. "Ini tidak benar Jongin." Ucap Kyungsoo lemah ketika mampu mengumpulkan sisa-sisa logikanya.

"Kita menginginkannya Kyung." Jongin merebahkan Kyungsoo di ranjang. Kyungsoo pasrah. Lebih pasrah lagi ketika Jongin melepaskan jeans dan menemukan celana berendanya yang berwarna merah.

"Jongin…" Kyungsoo mengerang, ketika jari-jari Jongin menyibak celananya dan mengirimkan sentuhan menyiksa. Kyungsoo meronta tidak karuan oleh siksaan indah Jongin. Tangan Jongin menggosok permata dalam dirinya, Kyungsoo menggila. Memanggil-manggil nama Jongin.

"Ya _baby_… keluarlah untukku."

Kyungsoo berteriak kenikmatan menyerbunya tidak lama kemudian. Dan sekarang yang ia inginkan adalah Jongin menyatukan tubuhnya. Tapi Jongin tidak melakukannya, kepalanya tenggelam di antara paha Kyungsoo.

"Tidak mungkin kau… ahh… Jongin…" Lidah Jongin mengaduk kewanitaannya. Menggelitik memberikan siksaan yang tidak bisa diucapkan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Ya _baby_… ini permainanku yang lain…" Jongin menunjukkan keahliannya sebagai laki-laki yang tangguh. Jongin menikmati rasa Kyungsoo di bibirnya, begitu luar biasa. Kyungsoo bergetar, tubuhnya lemas, ketika Jongin sudah mengantarkannya menuju kenikmatan dunia yang entah suda berapa kali ia rasakan sejak tadi.

"Aku menginginkanmu Jongin… aku menginginkanmu sekarang." Semangat Kyungsoo semakin membuat Jongin bergairah. Kyungsoo sudah berubah menjadi jalang kembali. Jongin membuka celananya. Kejantanannya yang tegak dan besar siap mengoyak Kyungsoo.

Bagian bawahnya yang berdenyut kembali penuh. Kyungsoo dengan liar menerima Jongin. Tubuhnya bergerak menyelaraskan gerakan Jongin. Kewanitaan Kyungsoo menyelubungi kejantanan Jongin dengan sempurna. Memijatnya dengan lembut. Lembut tubuh Kyungsoo menggesek kulitnya. Jongin tidak pernah merasakan kenikmatan seperti ini dengan perempuan lain.

"Sifat liarmu sudah kembali _baby_." Tangan Jongin mencengkram pinggul Kyungsoo. Sudah enam bulan lamanya ia menunggu saat-saat seperti ini bersama Kyungsoo.

"Lebih cepat Jongin!" Teriak Kyungsoo. Kenikmatan itu tinggal selangkah lagi.

"_Baby… baby…!_" Mereka bergerak saling menyambar satu sama lain. Tangan Kyungsoo meremas dada Jongin. Menyentuh kulit telanjang Jongin. Jongin berkali-kali melenguh.

"Jongin…!" Berkali-kali Kyungsoo meneriaki namanya. Jongin tahu Kyungsoo sudah mencapai puncaknya, Jongin semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Kyungsoo bergetar tubuhnya seakan dialiri sejuta watt aliran listrik. Sampai kemudian Kyungsoo merasa sesuatu hangat menyembur dari tubuh Jongin. Jongin berteriak kemudian ambruk di atas tubuhnya dengan satu siku menopang tubuhnya. Masih dengan bagian tubuh mereka yang menempel. Mereka terengah-engah, nafas mereka saling memburu. Kemudian Kyungsoo merasa rasa hangat itu mengalir di sepanjang pahanya. Dan detik itu ia terkesiap, Jongin tidak memakai pengaman dan dia juga tidak minum pil_. I'm death!_

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kau bisa seceroboh itu!" Kyungsoo mondar-mandir di depannya. Rambutnya mengembang liar, seliar gerakannya ketika mereka bercinta. Kyungsoo sangat cantik. "Bagaimana jika aku hamil! Aku tidak pernah mengkonsumsi obat lagi Jongin." Jongin masih memperhatikan kegelisahan kyungsoo dan tuhan bahkan Kyungsoo tidak sadar ia berjalan mondar-mandir hanya mengenakan kaos tipis longgar yang memperlihatkan pucuk payudaranya. Jongin hanya tinggal menyingkap kaosnya dan tubuh telanjang Kyungsoo yang menggiurkan akan menjadi pemandangan terindah di hidupnya.

"JONGIN!" Suara nyaring Kyungsoo membuyarkan khayalan erotis Jongin. Kyungsoo memandang kesal, Jongin yang tengah berbaring di atas ranjang dengan kedua tangan di bawah kepala memandangnya dengan nafsu. Tubuh seksi Jongin hanya ditutupi selimut sampai di pinggulnya. Jika saat ini pikirannya sedang tidak normal dengan senang hati Kyungsoo akan menemani Jongin di ranjang. Tapi tidak, kehamilan diluar nikah dengan seorang pria yang hanya memikirkan seks bukanlah keinginannya. Kyungsoo hampir mati ketakutan membayangkannya.

"Tenanglah _baby…_" Jongin bangkit memeluknya dari belakang, secara refleks Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Jongin. Memejamkan matanya merasakan kehangatan pelukan Jongin.

"Aku tidak bisa tenang Jongin…"

"Aku bukan pria brengsek yang akan lari dari tanggung jawab, aku akan menikahimu." Jongin mengecup pundak Kyungsoo, menenggelamkan kepalanya pada lekukan leher Kyungsoo. Jongin merasa dirinya tenang, entah mengapa. Sedikitpun tidak memperdulikan status Kyungsoo sebagai perempuan murahan.

"Nama baikmu akan tercemar dengan menikahiku dan hubungan kita berlandaskan seks."

"_Baby_, tidak bisakah kita membicarakan ini jika semua sudah terbukti. Jangan memikirkan sesuatu yang membuatmu gelisah."

"Aku benar-benar takut Jongin…" Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendekap Jongin. Mencoba mencari ketenangan dalam pelukan Jongin. Perempuan jalang tidak pernah memperdulikan ia akan hamil atau tidak, satu-satunya yang mereka pedulikan hanya materi dan kepuasan. Tapi reaksi Kyungsoo sangat menggelikan.

"Jangan memikirkan apapun _baby_." Jongin menggendong Kyungsoo dan merebahkanya di ranjang. Kyungsoo menyangka Jongin akan meninggalkannya, sesaat Kyungsoo merasa kecewa, karena dia butuh Jongin sekarang. Tapi tidak, Jongin ikut berbaring di sebelahnya. Menarik tubuh Kyungsoo ke dalam dekapannya. Kyungsoo merebahkan kepalanya pada lengan Jongin, dengan tangan Jongin yang memeluk perutnya. "Tidurlah _baby…_" Bisik Jongin. Kyungsoo merapatkan tubuhnya, Jongin memperlakukannya begitu lembut dan intim. Ada kupu-kupu berterbangan di perut Kyungsoo, ia merasa bahagia. Desahan nafas Jongin yang berirama mengantarkan Kyungsoo pada mimpi indahnya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Thanks for reading.

Maaf update terlalu lama. Aku ketik semua cerita sampai selesai dulu supaya bisa post setiap hari ^^

Kalo mau ceritanya cepet diupdate jangan lupa review hehehe

Aku suka baca dan bales review kalian ^^

Untuk cerita asli bisa baca di www. Wattpad user /Chantiqe (spasi dihapus)

See you next chapter~


	7. Chapter 7

One Night Stand [REMAKE]

Story belong to Chantiqe

GS for uke

KAISOO~

.

.

.

.

Part 7

.

.

.

.

Ketika membuka mata Kyungsoo mendapati ia dalam pelukan pria, dan pria itu menatapnya lembut sambil tersenyum. Bangun tidur yang membahagiakan. Bukan itu saja, Jongin membuatkan secangkir teh dan sepotong roti panggang untuk mereka berdua. Kyungsoo merasa seperti pengantin baru, tapi pemikiran itu membuat perutnya mulas. Apalagi ketika Jongin memberikan ciuman lembut di bibirnya, mencium keningnya dengan lama kemudian meninggalkannya. Kyungsoo merasa kosong.

Suara decitan pintu yang tak berpelumas membawa wajah Baekhyun ke hadapannya.

"Mengapa kau tidak mengunci pintunya? Kejutan aku melihatmu baru bangun, tadi sepertinya aku berpapasan dengan Jongin-mu…" Baekhyun masih bermonolog dengan semua kehebohan yang ia bawa. Rambut yang masih diroll dan tangan yang penuh tas belanja.

"Aku bicara denganmu!" Pekiknya kemudian. Kyungsoo mengerjap.

"Aku tidak tahu kau bertanya atau mengatakan pernyataan."

"Jangan jadi orang yang menyebalkan Kyung!" Baekhyun menghempaskan semua barang yang ia bawa di atas ranjang. Kemudian mengikuti Kyungsoo duduk di lantai, karena memang apartemen kecil ini tidak mempunyai sofa. Kamar dan dapur tanpa sekat yang untungnya Kyungsoo mempunyai rak buku yang bisa dijadikan penyekat. Tidak ada ruang tamu. Benar-benar tidak bisa merenggangkan tubuh.

"Apa yang terjadi? kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku, dan jelas sekali di wajahmu kau seperti tentara yang kalah perang."

"Kami bercinta lagi." Kyungsoo menempelkan wajahnya pada lutut kakinya. "Aku merasa seperti pemuas seks Jongin." Desahnya.

"Kalian apa?" Baekhyun mengguncangkan tubuh Kyungsoo kemudian ia tertawa lepas.

"Tidak ada yang lucu!"

"Oh Kyung, sepertinya Jongin tergila-gila padamu!" Baekhyun menelan tawanya. "Aku mencoba merayu Jongin tempo hari, tapi tidak berhasil. Harga diriku terluka ini pertama kalinya pria menolakku." Tawa bahagia Baekhyun kembali lepas berlawanan dengan kata-katanya yang kecewa akibat penolakan.

"Itu tidak mungkin, Jongin melihatku sebagai perempuan jalang. Bahkan di pikirannya yang ada hanya seks, seperti sekarang dia meninggalkanku seolah-olah aku ini hanya teman tidurnya."

"Sayang…" Baekhyun memeluk sahabatnya. "Jangan membuat dirimu rendah Kyung, lagipula kau bisa menolaknya bukan."

"Aku terlalu jalang untuk bisa menolaknya, gairahku bangkit hanya dengan melihatnya." Kyungsoo menertawai kebodohannya.

"Apakah kau menyukainya?"

"Ti…tidak!" Kyungsoo gugup. Baekhyun menatap lekat-lekat sahabatnya. "Jujur padaku!"

"Iya aku menyukainya. Menyukai seksnya, memujanya tapi tidak mencintainya!" Kyungsoo merasa lidahnya pahit.

"Jika memang seperti itu, kalian bisa saling memanfaatkan." Seringai licik muncul di wajah cantik Baekhyun. Kyungsoo memasang tatapan _apa?_

"Jika Jongin hanya memandangmu sebagai teman seks, kaupun bisa melakukan hal yang sama. Tapi ini bisa terjadi jika kau benar-benar tidak memakai perasaanmu!" Saran luar biasa dari wanita jalang.

"Kau gila!" Pekik Kyungsoo.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menderita, emansipasi wanita!" Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya layaknya pejuang kemerdekaan. "Hanya ada dua jalan, kau menolaknya atau memanfaatkannya!"

Kyungsoo menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lutut kakinya, saran Baekhyun membuat kepalanya berdenyut.

"Akan kupikirkan. Sekarang kita lihat apa yang kau bawa untukku." Kyungsoo melirik tumpukan tas yang berserakan di ranjangnya.

"Aku sudah menukar ukuran bajumu, sekarang kau harus mencobanya. Make over!" Seru Baekhyun dengan gembira kemudian membongkar tas belanjaannya. Selanjutnya dapat dipastikan Baekhyun akan menyiksa Kyungsoo dengan segala macam mode dan tetek bengeknya.

.

.

.

Jongin benci harus meninggalkan Kyungsoo. ia masih ingin bersama Kyungsoo menghabiskan akhir pekan bersamanya, bukannya menghadiri undangan walikota seperti sekarang. Jongin yakin, setelah basa-basi busuk dan pidato yang tidak berujung dan berpangkal, satu-satunya yang diharapkan pemerintah adalah sumbangan. Mengapa mereka tidak mengiriminya surat dan dengan senang hati ia akan menandatangani cek.

"Jongin…" Jongin menoleh dan lagi-lagi Tuan Do Min Joon. Jongin benar-benar muak melihat pria tua ini. Pria munafik yang penuh dengan topeng.

"Oh tuan." Jongin tidak bisa menutupi nada dingin dalam suaranya. Minjoon mengernyit, selanjutnya ia justru merasa geli.

"Kau terlihat berbeda Jongin."

"Saya orang yang sama tuan, belum ada alien yang mengambil tubuh saya dan menggantikannya dengan orang lain."

"Aku suka humormu!" Minjoon menepuk pundak Jongin. Jongin serasa ingin meninju balik wajahnya.

"Aku juga menyukai pemuda yang suka humor." Jihyun datang mendekati suaminya, membawa segelas minuman di tangannya. Dia tampak luar biasa cantik. Jongin tidak mengerti apalagi yang kurang dalam diri nyonya Jihyun sampai pria ini harus berselingkuh dengan Kyungsoo.

"Anda terlihat luar biasa cantik nyonya, tuan Minjoon sangat beruntung memiliki anda." Sindir Jongin.

"Kau salah Jongin, suamiku tipe pembosan. Dalam 28 tahun perkawinan kami, dia pernah melakukan kesalahan." Jihyun mendekati Jongin dan berbisik. "Dia selingkuh dengan wanita muda yang sangat cantik."

"Sayang… jangan menceritakan aib keluarga." Minjoon mengecup bibir istrinya, perut Jongin mual. Bahkan sang istri terlalu baik dan sepertinya tidak ada beban ketika mengingat perselingkuhan suaminya.

"Tidak… aku hanya ingin Jongin lebih menghargai wanita. Sepertinya dia sangat cocok dengan putri kita." Jihyun kini menatap Jongin. "Apakah kau sudah mempunyai teman kencan Jongin?"

"Maaf nyonya?"

"Aku punya seorang putri yang sangat cantik, aku pikir dia sangat cocok denganmu. Mungkin kami bisa mengenalkan kalian." Tawar Jihyun penuh harap.

"Kau ingin menjodohkan putri kita dengan Jongin?" Minjoon menaikkan alisnya.

"Saya sangat menghargai kemurahan hati nyonya, tapi saat ini saya sudah mempunyai seseorang." Ucap Jongin.

"Apakah wanita yang bersamamu di restauran?" Tanya Minjoon.

"Iya tuan, dia orangnya." Jongin menatap Minjoon penuh tantangan. Menunggu reaksi Minjoon. Menatap Minjoon dengan tatapan membunuh. Untungnya Minjoon yang tahu duduk persoalannya memilih mengabaikan. Merasa tenang dalam hatinya karena sepertinya Jongin memang serius dengan putrinya.

"Aku turut bahagia untuk kalian."

"Terimakasih tuan." Sahut Jongin dan selanjutnya dia menimpali Minjoon bicara tentang bisnis. Kemudian memilih pergi ketika walikota sudah memulai pidatonya.

Kyungsoo melirik ponselnya, beberapa pesan dari Baekhyun.

_Baekhyun : Aku bosan setengah mati dan hampir meledak karena marah. Tuan Siwon membatalkan wawancara!_

_Kyungsoo : Siwon?_

_Baekhyun : Iya Siwon! Sang milyuner!_

_Kyungsoo : OMG! Dia adalah pemilik yang baru tempatku bekerja. Aku belum pernah melihatnya._

_Baekhyun : Dia orang tua yang menyebalkan! Semoga kau tidak pernah bertemu dengannya._

_Kyungsoo : Sepertinya begitu karena aku bukan pejabat disini._

"Nona Kyungsoo, aku harap kau sudah menyelesaikan tugas yang kuberikan padamu." Kyungsoo terlonjak dan hampir melempar ponselnya. Dongsuk tiba-tiba berdiri di depannya. Senyum iblis terpampang di wajah tampannya.

"Hampir selesai tuan, tinggal beberapa detail lagi."

"Hmm… kalau begitu ponsel itu harus kau simpan untuk sementara waktu nona Kyungsoo." Ucap Dongsuk lembut seperti biasa, tapi mampu membuat wajah Kyungsoo merah.

"Dia memang menyebalkan." Gerutu Irene setelah Dongsuk pergi. Kyungsoo menggangguk semangat. "Tapi bagaimanapun kita tidak bisa menyalahkannya, aku dengar tuan Siwon laki-laki yang keras." Lanjut Irene.

"Tunggu sampai aku menjadi pemilik majalah… aku akan memanjakan semua karyawanku."

"Khayalan si miskin." Cibir Irene kemudian mengacuhkan Kyungsoo dan meneruskan pekerjaannya. Kyungsoo mendengus. Kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya, tapi ponselnya kembali berdenting. Kyungsoo menoleh kiri kanan. Merasa situasi aman, ia membuka ponselnya. Pesan dari Baekhyun. Kemudian satu pesan yang tidak ia ketahui nomernya.

_001-xxxxxxx : Baby… aku menunggumu di coffe shop._

Kyungsoo menggerutu.

"Kau tidak takut Dongsuk memergokimu lagi?" Irene menengok dari sebelah.

"Seseorang begitu percaya diri mengirimiku pesan tanpa nama."

"Apa isinya?"

Kyungsoo kembali membaca. _Baby… baby_? Hanya jongin yang memanggilnya _baby_, hampir mendekati babi. Mungkin jongin terinspirasi ketika melihat bentuk tubuhnya.

"Mungkin orang iseng!" Sahut Kyungsoo cepat. Tapi bibirnya tersenyum, bahagia ternyata Jongin masih mengingatnya.

_Kyungsoo : Maaf Jongin aku tidak bisa, aku bekerja._

_Jongin : Aku tidak meminta baby, lagipula ini jam makan siang. Aku akan menuntut perusahaanmu jika mereka tidak memberikan waktu makan siang untuk karyawannya._

_Kyungsoo : Aku sudah membuat asisten big boss marah, aku tidak mau membuatnya membenciku. Aku sudah membeli makan._

Tidak ada balasan dari Jongin. Bagaimanapun Kyungsoo mencintai pekerjaannya. Ia tidak mau gairah jalangnya merusak apa yang sudah ia capai. Kyungsoo berjalan menuju pantry, dan seperti dugaannya tidak seorang pun keluar kantor untuk makan siang. Mereka menggunakan jasa antar makanan. Cuaca Century tengah mendung, semua karyawan tidak mau membuatnya menjadi badai.

Baru saja Kyungsoo membuka paket makannya, seorang _front office_ memanggilnya.

"Ada tamu untukmu Kyung, dia berada di ruangan Dongsuk. Kau diminta kesana."

Matilah ia. Kyungsoo berharap Jongin tidak serius dengan perkataannya. Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo bergulat dengan detak jantungnya. Menghitung tiap ubin lantai untuk memperlambat langkahnya, tapi gedung Century begitu kecil. Kyungsoo menarik nafas panjang sebelum mengetuk pintu ruangan CEO. Merasa hampir pingsan begitu masuk dan mendapati Jongin duduk di sofa bersama Dongsuk dengan suasana tegang seperti perang Amerika melawan _Alqaeda._

"Duduklah nona Kyungsoo." Perintah Dongsuk. Kyungsoo duduk di depan Jongin. Pria itu menatapnya.

"Aku tidak pernah melarangmu untuk keluar makan siang, jangan membuatku malu di hadapan tuan Jongin, nona Kyungsoo."

"Aku tahu tuan, maafkan aku…" Kyungsoo bingung harus membuat alasan apa. Kyungsoo serasa ingin mencekik Jongin karena membuatnya malu. Mencekiknya dengan kedua payudaranya yang besar. Pikiran nakal itu membuatnya tersenyum.

"Aku pikir itu tidak lucu nona Kyungsoo." Dongsuk masih menatapnya kesal.

"Maafkan aku tuan, seharusnya anda tidak memperdulikan pria ini. Dia memang pria yang selalu memaksakan kehendaknya." Kyungsoo menatap Jongin kesal tapi pria itu tersenyum manis.

"Aku tidak bisa, dia akan menuntut Century."

"Tuan Dongsuk, bisakah aku meminta waktu berbicara berdua dengan nona Kyungsoo?" itu bukan permintaan tapi lebih terdengar seperti perintah. Dan hebatnya aura Jongin membuat Dongsuk yang arogan tunduk dan keluar dari ruangannya.

"Hanya itu?" Kyungsoo tidak percaya, semudah itu Jongin memengaruhi Dongsuk.

Jongin bangkit dan mendekati Kyungsoo. Memegang dagu Kyungsoo lalu menciumnya. "Aku bisa melakukan apa saja _sweetheart._"

"Ini kantor Jongin. Aku tidak mau setelah kau pergi dari sini aku membereskan barang-barangku."

"Percayalah, kau adalah orang terakhir yang akan Dongsuk pecat."

"Apa yang membuatmu seyakin itu, ini bukan perusahaanmu." Dengus Kyungsoo, Jongin kembali menciumnya.

"Aku punya pengaruh bisnis yang kuat _baby_…" Dan lagi, Jongin melumat bibirnya. "Dan jangan katakan padaku, kau datang hanya untuk menciumku."

"Aku sudah katakan, aku akan mengajakmu makan siang." Jongin menarik lengan Kyungsoo, tanpa memperdulikan penolakan Kyungsoo.

"Jongin jam makanku sebentar lagi berakhir. Aku akan sangat menyukai pekerjaanku. Kau akan membuatku benar-benar dipecat." Kyungsoo terpaksa menyeret kakinya mengikuti Jongin. Untungnya semua pegawai tengah menikmati makan siang di pantry jadi tidak ada yang melihat drama Kyungsoo-Jongin.

"Jangan menjadi gadis cerewet sayang, kau bisa bekerja padaku jika mereka memecatmu." Jongin membuka pintu mobilnya "Sekarang masuklah."

"Aku pikir kita akan makan siang di coffe shop."

"Itu hanya kedai kopi dan snack, tidak ada menu makan siang Kyungsoo." Jongin menepikan kendaraannya pada restauran pertama yang mereka lewati. Kyungsoo mengikutinya dengan patuh dan duduk di kursi yang ditarik Jongin untuknya.

"Aku berhasil menurunkan beratku 2 kg, jangan membuatku naik menjadi 4 kg Jongin." Protes Kyungsoo ketika melihat makanan yang dipesan Jongin untuk mereka berdua.

"Kau tidak gemuk sayang, berapa kali aku harus katakan itu. Dan aku tidak suka melihat perempuan kurus kering." Sahut Jongin. Kyungsoo meringis dan mulai memasukkan makanan itu hati-hati ke mulutnya. Kyungsoo bisa membayangkan berapa banyak kalori yang akan disumbangkan steak kambing ini kedalam tubuhnya.

"Kau ingin aku menyuapimu?"

"Tidak!" Serunya. Terakhir kalinya Jongin menyuapiya muffin, Kyungsoo tidak bisa berhenti.

"Kalau begitu habiskan makananmu."

Kyungsoo meringis dan hampir menangis ketika mengetahui dunia memang sangat sempit. Joonmyeon mantan kekasihnya ketika ia tinggal di Inggris muncul. Pria itu mendekatinya.

"Kyungsoo…" Sapanya tapi matanya menatap Jongin penuh tanda tanya.

"Joonmyeon…"

"Aku tidak menyangka kau benar-benar kembali."

"Aku juga tidak menyangka kau sudah pulang dari Inggris." Kyungsoo berdoa semoga Joonmyeon tidak berbicara lebih jauh lagi.

"Kau tidak mengenalkan temanmu padaku _baby_." Jongin bicara pelan tapi mampu membuat Kyungsoo kelabakan.

"Jongin ini Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon ini Jongin." Walaupun Joonmyeon adalah pria matrealistis tapi Joonmyeon bukan pria yang angkuh, dia memberikan senyum ramah pada wajah Jongin yang dingin.

"Baiklah aku tidak akan menggangu, tapi sangat menyenangkan melihatmu lagi Kyung. Sampai bertemu." Ucap Joonmyeon. Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas bahagia.

"Mantanmu?" Tanya Jongin dengan tepat. Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Kembali darimana Kyung?"

"Inggris… aku kuliah disana." Akunya. Pikiran Jongin penuh tanda tanya. Kuliah di luar negeri apalagi Eropa tidak mungkin menghabiskan biaya sedikit. Siapa sebenarnya Kyungsoo?

"Aku tidak menyangka kau kuliah di Inggris." Sudah bisa ditebak Jongin akan menanyakannya.

"Aku mendapat beasiswa." Akunya tanpa berbohong karena memang itu kenyataannya. "Dan aku juga bekerja paruh waktu." Itu juga bukan kebohongan walaupun kiriman dari orangtuanya tetap berjalan setiap bulan. Kyungsoo hanya mengikuti arus pergaulan teman-temannya yang sederhana. Kiriman dari orangtuanya lebih banyak dihabiskan oleh Joonmyeon dan digunakan Kyungsoo untuk kegiatan sosial.

Jongin tidak bertanya lebih jauh lagi, bukan karena tidak peduli tapi ia berjanji akan mencari lebih jauh tentang Kyungsoo. Saatnya memakai kelebihan yang ia punya, bersyukur pada kekayaannya yang melimpah.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Thanks for reading.

Jangan lupa review, aku suka baca dan bales review kalian ^^

Untuk cerita asli bisa baca di www. Wattpad user /Chantiqe (spasi dihapus)

See you next chapter~


	8. Chapter 8

One Night Stand [REMAKE]

Story belong to Chantiqe

GS for uke

KAISOO~

.

.

.

.

Part 8

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mengunjungi kantor Sehun, mengunjungi sepupu semata wayangnya. Membawa berbagai masakan Jepang kesukaan Sehun. Sehun bergidik ngeri, memandang makanan yang tersaji di atas meja kerjanya. Dengan cengiran Kyungsoo yang lebar.

"Masalah apa yang kau buat kali ini sepupuku tersayang?" Sehun belum berani menyentuh makanan itu, dengan menyantapnya maka ia akan terikat perjanjian tidak tertulis dengan Kyungsoo.

"Hanya permintaan Hun…" Kyungsoo menatap sepupunya penuh harap.

"Tidak." Ucapnya singkat.

"Kau bahkan belum mendengarnya."

"Aku tidak perlu mendengarnya, aku tahu pasti akan menyebabkan masalah." Sehun berusaha menolak aroma yang tercium dari makanan favoritnya.

"Tidak akan, aku janji." Kyungsoo menjepit hidung sepupunya dan memasukkan sepotong sushi ke dalam mulutnya. "Enak kan? Aku khusus memesannya di kedai Jepang favoritmu." Sehun mengunyah sushi dengan terpaksa walaupun rasanya membuat lidahnya ketagihan. Ia memandang Kyungsoo dengan kesal.

"Katakan apa maumu!"

"Jangan biarkan seseorang melacak identitasku."

"Aku sudah membuatkanmu identitas palsu, karena alasanmu yang tidak masuk akal untuk bekerja di sebuah kantor majalah lokal, sekarang apa alasannya?" Kali ini Sehun membuang harga dirinya dan mulai melahap sogokan Kyungsoo. Sangat kebetulan karena ia belum makan siang.

"Aku terlanjur berbohong pada seseorang dan aku ingin dia tahu dari mulutku sendiri. Tapi untuk saat ini aku belum siap, aku tidak tahu seperti apa hubungan kami. Aku tidak mau bertemu Joonmyeon kedua."

"Jadi kau tengah berhubungan dengan seorang pria." Goda Sehun.

"Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak tahu hubungan kami seperti apa!"

"Jika dia bisa melacak identitasmu maka dia adalah orang yang kaya raya. Jadi kau tidak perlu pusing kalau akan bertemu dengan Joonmyeon kedua." Sahut Sehun acuh, kembali memasukkan sushi ke dalam mulutnya.

"Bukan hanya itu Hun, aku sudah terlanjur berbohong."

"Apa yang membuatmu berbohong?" Selidik Sehun. Kyungsoo tahu Sehun harus mengetahui semuanya, tapi tidak mungkin ia mengatakan kalau ia ingin merasakan seks karena yakin tidak akan ada pria yang mau menikahinya karena cinta.

"Biarkan itu menjadi rahasiaku."

"Jadi tidak ada kesepakatan." Sehun mendekati sepupunya dan mencium pipinya. "Sekarang pulanglah Kyungsoo sayang, jalani hidup dengan normal." Sehun memeluk pundak sepupunya dan menuntunnya menuju pintu.

"Kau sudah tidak sayang lagi padaku Hun." Rajuk Kyungsoo dengan wajah polosnya. Sehun menarik nafas panjang. Bersyukur sejak tadi Kyungsoo belum merengek. Tapi jika melihat wajahnya yang penuh derita seperti sekarang, ia tidak akan tega menolak.

"Kau adalah perempuan Kyungsoo, terlepas kau sering berbuat onar ataupun masalah. Kau tetap perempuan dan ketika itu menyangkut laki-laki maka seorang perempuan yang paling dirugikan."

"Aku tahu Hun… aku akan menyelesaikannya tapi aku butuh waktu."

"Oh Kyung… kau membuatku terjepit." Sehun duduk di sofa menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran sofa. Kyungsoo mengikuti dan duduk di sebelahnya. "Sebulan, aku beri waktu sebulan dan saat itu semua urusanmu harus sudah selesai."

"Kau memang sepupu yang paling tersayang Hun." Kyungsoo mencium pipi Sehun.

"Jangan senang dulu Kyung, masih ada syarat lainnya." Pundak Kyungsoo turun, ia yakin syaratnya tidak akan mudah.

"Nenek akan datang, temani dia. Kehamilan Luhan sudah membuatku tegang tidak menentu." Oh tidak Kyungsoo lebih baik mengasuh bayi buaya daripada harus menemani neneknya, nenek cerewet yang akan membuat kehidupannya menjadi terikat dan penuh aturan.

"Itu syarat yang berat Hun."

"Terima atau tidak, semua ada di tanganmu." Sehun mengedipkan matanya.

Kyungsoo bertekad menceritakan semuanya pada Jongin hari ini sebelum si jelek Sehun dan Jongin mencari tahu. Tidak peduli apakah Jongin akan marah atau tidak, tidak peduli seperti apa hubungannya dengan Jongin.

Jantung Kyungsoo mulai berdegub kencang ketika menapakkan kaki di gedung perkantoran milik Jongin. Semua orang terlihat rapi dan elegan, sangat berbeda dengan kantor majalah tempatnya bekerja. Untungnya _make over_ dari Baekhyun membuatnya lebih percaya diri dengan dress formal putih dan stiletto setinggi 12 cm, Kyungsoo berdoa semoga ia sampai dengan selamat di ruangan Jongin tanpa terjatuh atau tersandung sesuatu.

Begitu pintu dibuka, Jongin tertegun memandangi gadis yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"_Baby…_" Jongin tidak mampu berkata-kata. Dia bangkit dan memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Maaf aku mengganggu waktumu Jongin."

"Aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu sejak tadi." Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya. Samar-samar Kyungsoo mencium parfum wanita. Wangi parfume terkenal, Kyungsoo pernah memakainya dulu.

"Kau bersama seseorang Jongin?" Kyungsoo melepaskan diri dari Jongin. Saat itulah dia melihat bekas lipstick menempel pada kerah Jongin, samar tapi Kyungsoo melihat dengan jelas.

"Aku…"

Belum juga Jongin menjawab, seorang perempuan cantik keluar dari sebuah pintu yang berada di sisi kanan ruangan besar Jongin. Kyungsoo enggan mendeskripsikan kecantikkannya, yang jelas perempuan itu sudah membuat Kyungsoo kehilangan kepercayaan diri.

"Ada tamu rupanya." Suara manja dan merdu yang sesuai dengan penampilannya. Perempuan itu mendekat.

"Kyungsoo kenalkan Jessica, Jess ini Kyungsoo."

"Jadi ini pelacur yang tempo hari kau ceritakan padaku Jongin." Ucap Jessica datar.

"Jessica!" Pekik Jongin. Kyungsoo menarik nafas panjang, walaupun seperti terkena petir. Ini bukan salah Jessica ataupun Jongin. Semuanya murni kesalahannya sendiri. Kyungsoo berusaha keras tidak meneteskan air matanya. Jongin menarik Jessica keluar dari ruangannya. Kyungsoo terduduk di sofa.

"_Baby_, aku tidak pernah mengatakan apapun pada Jessica. Aku sendiri tidak tahu darimana ia menarik kesimpulan itu padamu." Tiba-tiba saja Jongin sudah bersimpuh di hadapannya.

"Tidak apa, aku mengerti Jongin. Jessica benar, aku memang pelacur." Sahut Kyungsoo tertahankan.

"Tidak sayang… itu dirimu yang dulu, kau adalah Kyungsoo yang berbeda untukku." Jongin memegang wajah Kyungsoo kemudian menciumnya. Bukan ciuman nafsu, ciuman yang penuh akan perasaan.

"Jongin, yang kita lakukan salah…"

"Apa maksudmu _baby_?"

"Seks itu, semuanya salah. Aku lepas kontrol dan aku merasa kembali seperti pelacur."

"Kyung… kita sama-sama tertarik satu samalain, memiliki gairah yang sama besar. Akuilah itu. Kau sekarang hanya melakukannya denganku dan itu tidak membuatmu menjadi pelacur." Jongin menarik Kyungsoo dan merapatkan tubuh Kyungsoo pada pinggulnya. "Kau merasakannya? Itu karenamu _baby_…" Wajah Kyungsoo merona, semua yang Jongin katakan memang benar. Tapi ini bukan dirinya, ia bukan budak seks Jongin. "Aku benar-benar ingin hidup lurus, aku tidak mau menjadi pelacur lagi."

"Kyungsoo jangan katakan itu, kita berkencan. Kau hanya bercinta denganku dan akupun akan melakukan hal yang sama. Tidak ada wanita simpanan, tidak ada laki-laki lain hanya kau dan aku."

"Jangan katakan kebohongan, kau baru saja berciuman dengan Jessica!"

"Itu tidak seperti yang kau kira, Jessica…"

"Cukup Jongin, terlepas kalian berhubungan atau tidak. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya." Kyungsoo melepaskan diri dari Jongin.

"Kau yakin Kyung? Jangan membohongi dirimu, malam itu kau juga menolak tawaranku tapi jumat malam kita melakukannya lagi."

"Itu kesalahan!" Suara Kyungsoo meninggi, desakan Jongin membuatnya emosi. "Tolong jangan paksa aku Jongin, aku ingin memulai hidup baru. Melakukan seks hanya dengan pria yang aku cintai."

_Jadi aku bukan pria yang kau cintai…_ "Ini hal penting yang kau ingin sampaikan padaku kyung, hal penting yang membuatmu mengunjungi kantorku untuk pertama kalinya." Ungkap Jongin kecewa. Jongin sudah mengosongkan jadwalnya sampai sore itu semua demi Kyungsoo. Menyusun rencana untuk mengajak Kyungsoo kencan dengannya. Ketika pintu dibuka bukannya Kyungsoo yang muncul tapi Jessica dengan semua rayuannya. "Maaf tuan, saya pikir nona Jessica perempuan yang ingin anda temui." Sahut sekretarisnya dengan ketakutan dan Jongin tidak tega untuk memecatnya. Dan kini wanita yang diharapkannya datang untuk mencampakannya.

Tadinya ia ingin berterus terang, tapi melihat Jongin dengan Jessica semua rencana yang disusunnya menguap. "Tolong jangan temui aku lagi Jongin."

"Itu keputusanmu." Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Selamat tinggal Kyungsoo, senang bisa mengenalmu." Ucap Jongin dingin kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya. Dan itu pertanda dia harus pergi.

Kyungsoo tidak boleh menangis, ini sudah bisa ditebak. Jongin hanya menginginkan seks. Ia hanya salah satu dari selingan-selingan koleksi Jongin. Apapun yang ia rasakan pada Jongin, Kyungsoo harus melupakannya. Kyungsoo menahan diri untuk tidak menangis. Untungnya ketika kembali ke Century semua karyawan sedang makan siang. Kyungsoo menengadahkan kepalanya berharap air matanya berhenti keluar. Tapi tetap saja, air matanya mengalir tanpa bisa ia cegah. Perpisahannya dengan Joonmyeon tidak sesakit ini.

"Kyungsooku, ada apa denganmu sayang?" Jonghyun datang kepersembunyiannya. Tiap ia hilang dari mejanya, Jonghyun pasti tahu kalau Kyungsoo bersembunyi di atas gedung. Jonghyun memeluknya, tangis Kyungsoo semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Tolong jangan tanyakan apapun, aku hanya ingin menangis." Isak Kyungsoo dan memeluk Jonghyun dengan erat.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Thanks for reading.

Maaf aku telat update. Pdahal semua chaptr udah ada tapi gak sempet update

Jangan lupa review, aku suka baca dan bales review kalian ^^

Untuk cerita asli bisa baca di www. Wattpad user /Chantiqe (spasi dihapus)

See you next chapter~


	9. Chapter 9

One Night Stand [REMAKE]

Story belong to Chantiqe

GS for uke

KAISOO~

.

.

.

.

Part 9

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menggaet lengan Kris, mengajaknya menuju pusat perbelanjaan. Menyeret lebih tepatnya. Kyungsoo sudah meminta izin pada Zitao untuk membawa suaminya, Zitao sama sekali tidak keberatan. Kyungsoo perlu teman yang bisa membayarinya bersenang-senang. Jika ia minta pada orangtuanya bisa dipastikan ia akan terjebak di rumah dan tidak bisa melanjutkan kehidupannya.

"Mengapa kau tidak merampok town square." Ucap Kris kesal. Pekerjaannya sangat banyak di kantor dan sekarang gadis ini akan membuatnya lembur. Satu hal yang sering membuat dirinya dan Zitao bertengkar. Apalagi Zitao tengah hamil dan sikapnya berubah manja luar biasa.

"Aku tidak akan mengajakmu jika aku bisa mengandalkan Sehun." Kyungsoo menyeret Kris menuju salah satu butik. Sehun sedang disibukkan oleh kedatangan nenek dan kakeknya, Kyungsoo sengaja melarikan diri. Neneknya adalah orang terakhir di muka bumi yang ingin Kyungsoo temui. "Ayolah Kris, aku sudah berjanji akan mandiri dengan merampok town square aku akan melanggar janjiku."

"Sekarangpun kau sudah melanggar janjimu!"

"Tidak saat ini, aku sedang ingin menjadi orang munafik." Kris menggelengkan kepalanya. Kemudian Kyungsoo melanjutkan. "Lagipula Zitao tidak keberatan sama sekali, jadi jangan protes dan bayar saja tagihanku."

"Tentu saja istriku tidak keberatan, kau membuatku harus menjanjikan seminggu penuh liburan dengannya jika aku pulang terlambat. Zitao tidak sebodoh itu, kau akan membuatku lembur hari ini."

"Kau ini bos, bersikaplah seperti bos. Biarkan bawahanmu yang membanting tulang untuk membuatmu kaya. Percayalah aku adalah seorang karyawan dan atasanku sangat pintar membuatku seperti sapi perah!"

"Mulutmu memang pintar!" Kris mengacak-acak rambut Kyungsoo membuat rambut singanya semakin liar. "Berhentilah Kris!" sungutnya, kemudian mengambil sebuah gelang dengan batu antik. "Ini cantik sekali." Kyungsoo langsung memakainya, mengedipkan matanya pada Kris. Kris tahu ini saatnya menggesekkan kartu kreditnya. Kyungsoo melakukan hal sama dengan gaun biru langit yang ia tenteng di tangannya. Dua pasang sepatu cantik yang kini Kris bawa. Tas mahal yang harganya sepuluh kali gajinya di Century.

"Ini menyenangkan!" Teriak Kyungsoo. Mereka masih berjalan-jalan di pusat perbelanjaan, dengan begitu banyak barang yang ia bawa, Kyungsoo masih belum puas.

"Kau senang aku bangkrut!" Desis Kris, Kyungsoo terkikik. "Mengapa kau tidak pulang ke rumahmu dan menjalani hidup dengan normal." Keluh Kris.

"Dan menjadi orang yang tidak bebas, ayolah Kris…"

Kyungsoo kemudian mengajak Kris memasuki restauran Cina. "Aku lapar, _shopping_ kita lanjutkan nanti. Saatnya memberikan selingkuhanmu makanan."

Mata Kris terbelalak begitu melihat makanan yang tersaji di atas meja. Sepertinya Kyungsoo memesan semua menu makanan.

"Ceritakan padaku Kyung." Kris memandang Kyungsoo serius.

"Menceritakan apa?" Kyungsoo masih berpura-pura bahagia dan makan dengan lahap.

"Kau akan bertingkah aneh jika kau sedang ada masalah dan sekarang kau lebih dari aneh. Kau membuatku takut. Apakah ada hubungannya dengan Joonmyeon? Aku bisa menghajarnya jika kau mau." Kris masih tidak bisa menerima Kyungsoo berubah sangat drastis. Memilih hidup melarat disaat ia mempunyai segalanya bahkan Kyungsoo jarang memperhatikan penampilannya. Joonmyeon benar-benar sudah mengubah Kyungsoo.

"Tidak Kris, aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang. Kita sudah lama tidak keluar bersama, aku merindukan kau dan Sehun. Bukankah kita tiga serangkai sejak dulu."

"Kau yakin hanya itu?" Kris masih belum percaya dan tidak akan bisa percaya semudah itu.

"Kita lanjutkan makan Kris, aku bahagia. Percayalah." Kyungsoo mengecup birbi Kris dengan cepat. "Sekarang kau berani mencium bibirku." Kris membalas dengan melumat bibir Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak menggairahkan sama sekali." Cibir Kris.

"Kau pikir kau bisa menggairahkanku?" Timpal Kyungsoo. Dan mereka berdua tertawa. Tidak ada rasa apapun dari ciuman Kris selain kasih sayang seorang kakak dengan adiknya. Dan Kyungsoo juga tidak merasakan sedikitpun hasrat yang bangkit dari ciuman Kris.

"Aku pikir kau sudah pensiun Kris." Entah sejak kapan Jongin sudah berdiri dekat mereka. Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo mengutuk dirinya yang begitu sial.

"Jongin…" Sahut Kris. "Kami hanya mengenang masa lalu." Kris mempersilahkan mereka bergabung. Mereka itu adalah Jongin dan seorang perempuan yang bergelayut di lengannya, yang Kyungsoo kenal dengan nama Jessica. Melilit Jongin seperti pagar hidup.

"Mungkin lain kali Kris, aku berjanji pada Jessica untuk mengajaknya menonton." Jongin menoleh dengan mesra perempuan itu. Kyungsoo menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencakar wajah Jessica dan menendang selangkangan Jongin.

"Kita bertemu lagi, targetmu sangat bagus." Ucap Jessica pada Kyungsoo. Kris melihatnya tidak mengerti.

"Sampai nanti Kris." Ucap Jongin kemudian memandang Kyungsoo tajam "Kyungsoo…" dan melangkah pergi.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Kris bingung.

"Di pesta pernikahanmu, Sehun yang mengenalkan kami." Kris mengangguk dan terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. Kyungsoo melihat kerutan di dahi Kris, Kyungsoo tahu ada sesuatu yang Kris ingin yakinkan.

"Tapi apa maksud perempuan itu."

"Kau mengatakan aku ini selingkuhanmu. Mungkin Jongin menceritakannya pada perempuan itu."

Kris menarik nafas. "Aku minta maaf Kyung, Genuine adalah club liar. Tiap pria disana biasa melakukan seks semalam. Itu sebabnya aku menyuruhmu pergi. Walaupun aku mengatakan kau adalah sepupu Sehun itu tidak akan berpengaruh apa-apa. Setiap perempuan yang mengunjungi Genuine bukanlah perempuan baik-baik. Tapi harusnya Jongin tahu kau sepupu Sehun ketika dia mengenalkannya padamu."

"Dia belum tahu."

"Akan ku jelaskan padanya kalau kami bertemu lagi."

"Itu tidak perlu Kris, lagipula dia bukan siapa-siapa. Tidak ada gunanya dan aku tidak berencana mencari pria yang biasa mengunjungi Genuine." Sahut Kyungsoo untungnya Kris percaya dan melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka mengenai istrinya yang tengah hamil muda. Kemudian beralih pada bisnis dan akhirnya pada kehidupan percintaan Kyungsoo dengan Joonmyeon.

Kyungsoo hanya tidak tahu, Kris tidak suka teka-teki. Hubungan Kyungsoo dan Jongin dianggap sebagai teka-teki oleh Kris. Selain Kyungsoo sendiri menempati ruang khusus di kehidupan Kris.

_Kris: Kau mengenalkan Kyungsoo pada Jongin di acara pernikahanku?_

_Sehun: Bukannya kau yang mengenalkan Kyungsoo dengan Jongin di Genuine?_

_Kris: Tidak pernah, aku menyuruhnya pulang._

_Sehun: Jongin orangnya!_

.

.

.

Wajah kusut dengan mata yang sembab, bukanlah hal yang ingin Jonghyun lihat dari Kyungsoo. Dia sudah memberikan Kyungsoo izin untuk membolos sehari untuk menenangkan diri.

"Aku harap kau menikmati hari liburmu tapi wajahmu justru memburuk, untungnya kau masih bisa berpakaian dengan layak. Satu perubahan yang kusukai darimu." Jonghyun duduk di meja kerja Kyungsoo, sesuatu yang memang ia sering lakukan sejak dulu.

"Harusnya kau tidak memberikan bolos padaku. Semuanya memburuk." Kyungsoo duduk kemudian merebahkan kepalanya pada paha Jonghyun. Jonghyun mengelus rambut Kyungsoo. "Jangan katakan ini tentang Jongin Kyung."

"Mengapa semuanya menghubungkan dengan Jongin. Tidak ada samasekali."

"Baguslah, karena kau akan mati terkena serangan jantung jika aku sampaikan hal ini." Kyungsoo mendongak dan menatap Jonghyun.

"Tuan Siwon menunggumu di ruangannya. Tuan Siwon yang kau kenal dengan nama Jongin."

"Ap…apa?" Kenyataan yang disampaikan Jonghyun bagai mimpi buruk, bagai sebuah bom yang meledak di dalam kepalanya. Kyungsoo tidak mampu berpikir.

"Kau bercandakan Jonghyun…" Kyungsoo berdoa semoga ini hanya khayalan Jonghyun, sudah cukup penderitaannya karena Jongin.

"Tidak sayang, aku tidak bercanda." Sahut Jonghyun meyakinkan. "Jongin menunggumu sekarang. Cepatlah, dia lebih buruk dari Dongsuk." Kyungsoo tidak bisa menyahut, lidahnya kelu dan otaknya memerintahkan untuk menyeret kakinya menuju Jongin tapi hatinya memberontak menyuruhnya segera pergi. Peperangan otak dan hatinya dimenangkan oleh otaknya. Ia memasuki ruangan Jongin dan benar saja pria itu duduk di belakang meja besar, matanya langsung menusuk ke jantung Kyungsoo. Aura kekuasaan memancar dari dirinya. Jongin terlihat lebih kejam dengan rambutnya yang ia potong pendek. Tapi mengapa justru itu yang membuat Kyungsoo lebih terpesona. Kyungsoo harus menahan kendali dirinya untuk tidak menghamburkan diri ke dalam dada Jongin yang bidang hanya dibalut kemeja.

"Duduklah nona Kyungsoo." Suara merdu sehalus beledu melumpuhkan otak Kyungsoo, dia menuruti kata-kata Jongin dan duduk di hadapannya. Jongin bangkit dan bersandar di meja di hadapan Kyungsoo. Mereka sangat dekat, aroma Jongin masih sama. Aroma pria jantan yang menghanyutkan dan juga seks yang menjanjikan.

"Nona Kyungsoo, aku sudah melihat pekerjaanmu dan itu sangat memuaskan. Tapi masih ada beberapa hal yang kurang. Aku ingin semuanya berjalan lancar saat _launching_ perdana Majalah Century di bawah manajemen baru. Jadi mulai dari sekarang tidak ada hari yang bolos hanya untuk pergi dengan kekasih." Jongin bisa menerima Kyungsoo menolaknya karena alasan klise sebagian perempuan yang ingin melakukan seks karena cinta, tapi Kyungsoo masih saja berbohong dan berhubungan dengan Kris. Bahkan mereka berciuman… berciuman!

"Tentu saja tuan, saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin. Dan saya tidak akan membolos untuk hal-hal yang tidak penting."

"Sepertinya kita sudah sama-sama mengerti nona Kyungsoo."

"Kalau tidak ada yang ingin anda sampaikan lagi, saya permisi tuan."

"Belum nona Kyungsoo. Aku perlu meyakinkan kalau majalah kita adalah majalah mode, penampilan sangat dituntut disini." Jongin menarik Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo terhuyung dan hampir saja menabrak Jongin. "Bukan berarti aku tidak menyukai penampilanmu tapi penampilanmu sangat menantang." Jongin menyentuh lengan telanjang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berkali-kali berusaha menahan nafas. "Saya merasa pakaian ini normal tuan." Blouse merah dengan rok selutut berwarna hitam. Tidak ada yang menantang dari penampilannya. "Kau perlu jas untuk menutupi pakaianmu yang menerawang. Aku harap kau sedang tidak merayu karyawan laki-laki di kantor ini." Kyungsoo ingin menonjok Jongin dengan tinjunya. "Hanya orang yang berpikiran kotor yang akan menilai penampilan saya menantang, sepertinya anda perlu mencuci pikiran anda. Permisi tuan!" Kyungsoo berbalik tanpa menunggu jawaban Jongin. Berpapasan dengan Jongdae. Pandangan Jongdae terpaku pada Kyungsoo.

"Berhenti memandanganya dengan tatapan mesummu!" Sindir Jongin kesal. Saat ini emosinya benar-benar labil. Memergoki Kyungsoo berciuman dengan Kris membangkitkan iblis di dalam dirinya. Bahkan Jessica terkena pelampisan kemarahan Jongin. Jongin sudah memutuskan hubungannya dengan Jessica, tapi gadis itu masih kukuh ingin berhubungan. Salahkan Kyungsoo yang sudah membuatnya menerima ajakan kencan Jessica. Semuanya salah Kyungsoo.

"Jadi itu si 'DIA'." Jongdae bersiul. "Tidak heran kau bertekuk lutut, dia seksi sekali Jongin."

"Jika satu kata lagi keluar dari mulutmu tentang Kyungsoo aku akan melemparmu keluar gedung melalui jendela!"

"Wow… kau seperti anjing betina yang baru melahirkan, sensitive." Jongdae berjalan dan melangkah mendekati Jongin. "Jangan khawatir Jongin, aku tidak akan mendekati Kyungsoomu. Tapi bukankah ini sedikit licik menggunakan kekuasaan untuk menekan pihak yang lemah."

"Dia membuatku gila, jadi aku juga ingin dia merasakan kegilaanku!" Jongin mengacak rambutnya, kepalanya terasa panas.

"Kakekmu pasti akan bertanya-tanya, untuk apa pria seperti dirimu turun tahta dan mengurus sebuah majalah kecil yang bahkan aku tidak tahu ini pernah ada."

"Aku disini hanya sampai semua tertata dengan baik." Elaknya, Dongsuk sebenarnya bisa menyelesaikannya dengan baik tidak perlu campur tangannya. Dongsuk adalah pekerja keras yang sangat kompeten untuk itulah Jongin membayarnya mahal. Tapi jika menyangkut Kyungsoo, semua logika Jongin menguap dan menyisakan keegoisan di dalam kepalanya.

"Kau yakin?" Sindir Jongdae.

"Urus saja urusanmu sendiri!"

"Kau memang gila!"

"Aku sudah katakan padamu!"

.

.

.

Kyungsoo masih tidak percaya, selama ini Jongin memegang kendali terhadap Century. Hari ini Jongin menantangnya, Jongin menunjukkan kuasanya dengan kritikan yang tidak perlu tentang penampilannya. Kyungsoo harus mempersiapkan diri, bisa dipastikan akan ada perang emosi antara dirinya dengan Jongin. Kyungsoo kesal bukan main, berusaha menerima kenyataan tapi tetap saja, bagaimana bisa pria itu bersandiwara dan menutupi semuanya. Tapi layakkah ia marah pada Jongin sedangkan dirinya juga menutupi rahasian yang begitu besar? Kyungsoo larut dalam pemikirannya sendiri hampir melupakan Baekhyun yang sejak tadi berbicara dengannya.

"Aku mengajakmu keluar bukan untuk melihatmu meratap, tapi untuk bersenang-senang!" Cibirnya. Tidak bisa dimengerti Baekhyun yang baru putus dengan kekasihnya tidak merasakan sedikitpun patah hati.

"Aku belum bisa menerima Jongin menutupi semuanya dariku, sudah jelas dia tahu aku bekerja untuk dirinya."

"Tapi kau menutupi hal yang lebih besar darinya. Sudahlah lupakan Jongin dan kita bersenang-senang!" Baekhyun menghentakkan tubuhnya mengikuti irama musik. Seorang pria mendekatinya dan mereka turun ke lantai dansa. Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak menikmati hingar binger klub malam. Ini bukanlah dunianya.

"Kyungsoo!" Tidak bisa diduga Kyungsoo harus melihat Joonmyeon. Pria itu seperti biasa terlihat tampan. Tapi jika dibandingkan dengan Jongin, Joonmyeon terlihat _flamboyant_ berbeda dengan Jongin yang terlihat garang. "Hai Joonmyeon." Sahutnya. Joonmyeon mengambil tempat di sebelah Kyungsoo.

"Kau terlihat sangat berbeda, lebih cantik dan juga bergaya." Puji Joonmyeon, Kyungsoo tertawa. "Setiap orang pasti mengalami perubahan."

"Untungnya kau mengarah pada perubahan positif." Sejenak Joonmyeon menatap Kyungsoo penuh kagum kemudian menatap ke kanan kiri. "Apa pacarmu tidak ikut?" Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Aku yakin milyuner seperti dia pasti sangat sibuk."

"Kau tahu?"

"Tentu saja, dia orang yang tertutup. Wajahnya hampir tidak pernah muncul di media tapi aku wartawan yang tidak sulit mengenal Kim Jongin. Dan kau tidak tahu?" Tanya Joonmyeon heran.

"Dia bukan pacarku, hanya teman biasa."

"Teman yang biasa memanggilmu _baby._" Goda Joonmyeon.

"Sudahlah. Aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakannya." Keluh Kyungsoo. Karena membicarakannya sangat menyakitkan. Joonmyeon menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo tersentak. "Aku sangat berharap kembali padamu lagi Kyung."

"Joonmyeon aku…"

"Aku tahu, aku tidak memaksa. Saat ini aku sudah bekerja tetap, aku bisa menghidupimu Kyung."

"Itu tidak perlu, aku juga bisa membiayai hidupku sendiri. Tapi jika kau bekenan, kembalikan semua uang yang kau pinjam dariku."

Joonmyeon membelalak, kemudian melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo. Joonmyeon menggaruk kepalanya yang mungkin berisi kutu.

"Aku… aku tidak mempunyai uang sebanyak itu." Sahutnya sambil tertawa pongah. Dan Kyungsoo sudah bisa menebaknya. "Aku tahu, itu sebabnya aku tidak bisa kembali lagi padamu." Kyungsoo bergegas meninggalkan Joonmyeon, ia sudah muak dengan semua perilaku Joonmyeon. Kyungsoo keluar dari klub. Musik yang berdentum membuat dadanya sesak. Kyungsoo menuju mobilnya yang terparkir sembarangan di tepi jalan. Tidak sengaja matanya menangkap sosok Jongin. Jongin berdiri tidak jauh darinya di depan mobilnya yang mewah. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya tapi tidak dengan Jongin setelah memberikan tatapan sinis, dia berbalik memasuki mobilnya. Mobilnya bergerak melewati Kyungsoo bahkan Jongin tidak mau sekedar membuka jendela mobilnya dan menyapa. Apakah ada yang lebih menyesakkan dari itu?

Jongin ingin berhenti dan menarik Kyungsoo kedalam mobilnya. Menghabiskan malam bersama gadis itu. Walaupun hanya memandang wajahnya, sudah lebih dari cukup untuk Jongin. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan dirinya, jelas ini bukan hanya seks semata. Bukan hasratnya yang menyebabkan ia marah pada Kris dan sekarang mantan Kyungsoo yang entah datang darimana. Jongin serasa ingin mencekik dan memotong lengan Joonmyeon yang berani menyentuh tangan Kyungsoo. Semuanya membuat Jongin marah dan terbakar. Dan Kyungsoo harus ikut terbakar bersamanya!

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Thanks for reading.

Maaf ya aku pakai nama Choi Siwon untuk samaran Jongin hehehe. Karena kalau aku pakai nama Kim Kai atau Kai pasti udah ketebak dan jadi gak surprise ._. hehehe

Terimakasih yang sudah follow, fav maupun review cerita ini~

Jangan lupa review, aku suka baca dan bales review kalian ^^

Untuk cerita asli bisa baca di www. Wattpad user /Chantiqe (spasi dihapus)

See you next chapter~


	10. Chapter 10

One Night Stand [REMAKE]

Story belong to Chantiqe

GS for uke

KAISOO~

.

.

.

.

Part 10

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo merebahkan kepalanya pada meja, sebagian besar teman kantornya sudah pulang dan lampu sudah padam kecuali lampu di mejanya dan ruangan Jonghyun. Kyungsoo merasa lelah luar biasa. Sudah tiga hari ini, Jongin menyiksanya. Sudah tiga hari ini Kyungsoo pulang di atas jam delapan. Jonghyun berkali-kali mengutuk Jongin. Selalu mengeluh akan berhenti jika Jongin masih saja bertindak kejam. Kyungsoo berulang kali meyakinkan Jonghyun, kalau inilah nasib karyawan. Berkali-kali mengulang lelucon garing tentang pasal 1 dan 2 tentang ketenagakerjaan.

"Pulanglah Kyung… ini sudah jam 9 malam." Jonghyun sudah berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Aku tidak bisa Jonghyun, besok pagi-pagi si tuan menyebalkan harus melihat draft majalah yang akan dicetak."

"Itu adalah tanggung jawabku!" Protes Jonghyun kemudian duduk di meja Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mendongak. Jonghyun tidak kalah berantakan, lingkar hitam menghiasi wajahnya.

"Masalahnya jika pekerjaanku belum beres, kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun."

"Aku tahu, hanya saja aku tidak suka cara Jongin memanfaatkanmu, harusnya dia menekanku bukan kau Kyung." Protes yang sama selama tiga hari ini.

"Aku sudah mengirimkan draft terakhir ke dalam drop boxmu. Semoga saja si tuan menyebalkan menyukainya."

"Dia pasti menyukainya, aku sudah membacanya dan itu luar biasa Kyung. Kau jenius, aku akan merekomendasikanmu menjadi redaktur pelaksana." Puji Jonghyun, Kyungsoo senang bukan main.

"Aku sangat menginginkannya, tapi tuan menyebalkan itu belum melihat hasilnya. Jika seleranya dan selaramu sama mungkin aku aman."

"Dan tuan menyebalkan itu ingin melihatnya sekarang!" Kyungsoo dan Jonghyun sama-sama terlonjak. Pria itu bagai hantu, kedatangannya tak terlihat.

"Tentu saja tuan, saya akan mengirimnya ke dalam drop box anda." Kyungsoo kembali membuka laptopnya, email antara dirinya dengan Baekhyun terlihat. Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Untungnya Kyungsoo dengan cepat menutupnya.

"Hardcopy nona Kyungsoo, aku akan menunggu disini. Kita bisa merevisinya bersama-sama, bukankah begitu Jonghyun." Jongin melirik Jonghyun kemudian mengambil kursi Irene dan duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo. Mau tidak mau Jonghyun melakukan hal yang sama. Kyungsoo diapit dua orang pria tampan. Yang satu membuat gelisah tidak tentu dan yang satu adalah penawarnya. Bagai dua kutub baterai berlawanan.

Kyungsoo memiliki aroma tubuh yang khas yang membuat siapapun ingin berdekatan dengannya termasuk Jongin. Tangan jongin melonjak-lonjak serasa dipanggil untuk menyentuh lekuk tubuhnya yang sintal. Beberapa kali Jongin terlihat menghela nafas. Ia ingin mendudukkan Kyungsoo di pangkuannya dan mencium gadis itu habis-habisan lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ikal halus rambut Kyungsoo yang harum. Sejujurnya Jongin merasa lelah dengan perang emosi antara dirinya dan Kyungsoo, merasa bersalah karena menekan Kyungsoo begitu keras. Tapi membayangkan Kyungsoo yang menolaknya dan lebih memilih Kris, kekesalannya memuncak.

"Ini tuan…" Kyungsoo mengulurkan hasil print out pada Jongin dan Jonghyun. Tidak seperti Jonghyun yang menggangguk puas, Jongin justru mencoret-coretnya. Membuat gambar abstrak bagai bocah. Ini lebih buruk dari bimbingan skripsi.

"Sangat kampungan! Tidak heran jika majalah ini tidak begitu dikenal publik. Kata-kata yang tidak menarik, gambar yang buruk. Kau harus lebih belajar untuk bisa menjadi editor yang baik Kyungsoo." Bahkan Jongin merobeknya. Mata Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca.

"Saya akan merevisinya lagi tuan." Kyungsoo mencoba untuk tidak menangis lagi. Menelan tangisnya sebisa mungkin. Ia tidak mau terlihat lemah di depan Jongin, tapi dia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan menahan lelah yang teramat sangat. Paling tidak ia ingin dihargai. Rasa sesak menghimpit dadanya.

"Cukup tuan! Kau sudah keterlaluan! Jika kau tidak puas dengan kinerja staffku, kau hanya perlu memecatku!" Suara Jonghyun menggebu-gebu.

"Ini pelajaran juga untukmu Jonghyun, harusnya kau lebih keras pada staffmu." Suara Jongin begitu tenang, emosinya tidak terusik sedikitpun.

"Ini ketrelaluan! Aku melihat draft ini sudah sempurna. Jangan katakan padaku ini semua hanya karena benda yang berada di balik celanamu yang menginginkan Kyungsoo!"

"Jonghyun!" Kyungsoo memekik, airmatanya akhirnya tumpah. "Tidak masalah Jonghyun aku akan merevisinya." Kyungsoo menghapus air matanya dengan kasar.

"Dia sidah keterlaluan! Aku tahu pria ini sangat bernafsu padamu, aku bisa melihat air liurnya setiap melihatmu! Untungnya kau tidak menjadi budak seksnya, kau terlalu lugu untuk itu." Kata terakhir Jonghyun menghantam dada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengambil tasnya dan berlari keluar. Memasuki mobil tuanya. Berkali-kali mencoba menyalakannya tapi tetap saja mobilnya tidak mau menyala. Kyungsoo memukul-mukul kepalanya pada setir mobil. Frustasi dan putus asa, godaan untuk kembali menjadi anak kesayangan Do Min Joon mengajaknya. Budak seks! Jonghyun benar, dirinya memang hanya budak seks Jongin, disaat ia menolak Jongin justru memusuhinya. Pintu penumpang terbuka, ternyata Jonghyun menyusul.

"Pergilah, aku tahu aku kekanak-kanakan. Aku hanya membutuhkan waktu sebentar untuk menenangkan diri."

"Aku akan mengundurkan diri Kyung, aku mendapatkan tawaran kerja di _Fashion_ ikutlah bersamaku." Jonghyun menarik Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya. Mengapa Jonghyun seorang gay. Jika saja Jonghyun pria normal, Kyungsoo yakin sudah bisa mengembangkan perasaannya pada Jonghyun.

"Apakah semudah itu kita bisa mengundurkan diri?" Walaupun sangat ingin lepas dari siksaan Jongin tapi Kyungsoo tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya jika tidak bisa melihat Jongin lagi. Hanya ini satu-satunya celah untuknya untuk berdekatan dengan Jongin.

"Mungkin kita akan terkena penalty karena melanggar kontrak, tapi itu bukan masalah aku akan membayarnya."

"Aku tidak tahu."

.

.

.

Perlu waktu setengah jam bagi Kyungsoo untuk kembali kedalam kantor. Jongin tidak menunjukkan emosi apapun. Tidak marah, kesal apalagi khawatir. Dia pria paling dingin tak berperasaan yang pernah Kyungsoo kenal. Jongin masih duduk di bangku dekat meja Kyungsoo. Jongin terlihat bermain-main dengan ponselnya. Kyungsoo menahan emosi, ia bekerja mati-matian sementara Jongin bermain-main. Kyungsoo bersumpah jika kelak ia memimpin perusahaan, ia akan lebih memanjakan karyawannya.

"Anda sudah tenang nona Kyungsoo?" Kyungsoo enggan menjawab pertanyaan Jongin, ia membuka kembali laptopnya. Memilih mengacuhkan Jongin. Menganggap Jongin tidak pernah ada. Tapi hatinya tidak bisa dibohongi, rasa marah dan panas yang menjalari sampai ke ubun-ubunnya justru menimbulkan gairah membara yang ingin ia habiskan dengan Jongin.

Jongin menggeser tempat duduknya agar bisa lebih dekat dengan Kyungsoo. Bukan niatnya untuk membuat Kyungsoo menangis. Jongin mengutuk sikapnya yang begitu bajingan, tapi apalah daya ia juga seorang pria yang penuh dengan harga diri. Jongin mengamati jari lentik Kyungsoo yang menekan tombol keyboard, membayangkan jari-jari itu menyentuh kulit telanjangnya. Jongin mendesah.

"Kau hanya perlu menambahkan gambar yang tepat." Suara Jongin mengalun begitu dekat dengan wajahnya, Kyungsoo bisa merasakan nafas Jongin di pipinya.

"Kita kekurangan tenaga tuan!" Ucap Jonghyun ketus dia berdiri dengan tangan dilipat, wajahnya masih terlihat emosi. "Setiap editor harusnya memegang rubrik tersendiri, tapi Kyungsoo memegang semua rubrik. Kyungsoo manusia bukan robot!"

"Aku tahu, ini justru kesempatan bagi Kyungsoo untuk memahami semua rubrik dalam majalah. Peluang seperti ini sangat langka, terlebih cita-cita Kyungsoo untuk menjadi seorang _chief editor._" Sahut Jongin dengan senyum setannya.

"Anda memang iblis berwajah malaikat!"

"Aku menghargai kau menyanjung ketampananku Jonghyun, tapi aku pria normal."

"Kalaupun anda satu-satunya pria gay selain aku di bumi, aku tidak akan pernah memandangmu!"

"Cukup Jonghyun, tuan Jongin benar ini kesempatanku. Tolonglah aku butuh konsentrasi untuk menyelesaikannya. Jika kau mempunyai tenaga lebih, bantu aku dan jangan layani bos besar kita. Bagaimanapun sudah sewajarnya dia bersikap arogan dan menjadikan kita sapi perah. Dengan itulah dia menjadi kaya dan berkuasa seperti sekarang."

"Aku rasa kita sepaham nona Kyungsoo." Sahut Jongin dengan seringai liciknya.

Selanjutnya suasana kembali hening. Tapi hanya sebentar, suara Jonghyun berkali-kali menggema disertai protes Jongin. Kyungsoo merasa lelah luar biasa, jam dinding Century menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam kurang lima belas menit. Kepalanya seolah ditimpa batu besar, tengkuknya tegang dan badannya pegal. Berkali-kali Kyungsoo mengerjap, karena matanya mulai berkunang-kunang. Ditambah dengan emosinya yang semakin lama semakin memuncak diiringi rasa letihnya. Kyungsoo serasa ingin meledak.

"Sudah cukup!" Teriak Kyungsoo. Jonghyun dan Jongin yang semula bertengkar mendadak diam dan mentap Kyungsoo. "Jongin kau menang, aku berhenti. Aku mengajukan resign sekarang juga, tidak peduli berapapun denda yang harus ku bayar. Aku sudah tidak sanggup!" Kyungsoo bangkit tapi tidak mempersiapkan dirinya yang sedang lemah. Kyungsoo terhuyung. Jongin seketika menangkap tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku bisa berdiri!" Kyungsoo menghempaskan pegangan Jongin.

"_Baby…_"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu, aku bukan _baby_mu. Aku hanya pelacur untukmu!" Air mata Kyungsoo kembali menetes. Jonghyun ternganga. "Aku tahu kau marah dan kecewa padaku, aku juga marah padamu. Jadi sekarang kita selesaikan saja, aku berhenti sehingga kau tidak perlu lagi melihatku dan aku tidak akan mengganggu hidupmu lagi!" Kata-kata tajam Kyungsoo mengiris hati Jongin.

"Kyungsoo ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan masalah pribadi kita." Sahut Jongin, tangannya berusaha menggapai Kyungsoo. Tapi Kyungsoo menepisnya.

"Tidak ada?" Kyungsoo menekan dada Jongin dengan telunjuknya. "Kau memberikan waktu tiga hari hanya untuk menyiapkan bahan majalah sedangkan majalah dilaunching dua minggu lagi. Apa ini buka kegilaan memberikan bagian percetakan waktu seminggu sedangkan mereka bisa mencetaknya dalam satu hari?"

"Aku memberimu waktu seminggu sayang bukan tiga hari, tapi selama tiga hari aku belum puas dengan hasilnya. Jika aku tidak menekanmu aku ragu itu akan selesai dalam waktu seminggu." Sebagian memang benar tapi tidak sampai menyiksa Kyungsoo sedemikian parah. Wajah letih Kyungsoo mengoyak hati Jongin. Kyungsoo terlihat lebih kurus dan layu.

"Jangan memangilku SAYANG!" Kemarahan Kyungsoo sudah melewati ubun-ubunnya.

"Tenangkan dirimu sayang."

"Jangan…!"

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan memanggilmu sayang. Kita bisa bicarakan ini baik-baik, kau tidak harus resign dari Century." Hanya sampai kalimat itu yang didengar Kyungsoo dari Jongin karena selanjutnya Kyungsoo tidak bisa mencerna apa yang Jongin ucapkan, kepalanya mulai berputar-putar. Pandangannya menguning, kakinya mulai lemas dan tiba-tiba saja semuanya gelap.

.

.

.

_Kau puas Jongin? Kau sudah memebuatnya menderita_. Jongin memandangi penuh penyesalan wajah Kyungsoo yang tengah terbaring diranjang apartemennya. Berkali-kali Jongin menyentuh wajah Kyungsoo, mengelus pipi gadis itu dengan lembut. Kyungsoo tetap bergeming, dokter mengatakan Kyungsoo hanya kelelahan. Dan itu semua dialah penyebabnya. Ponsel Jongin bergetar, pesan masuk dari Sehun.

_Sehun : Kita harus bicara serius ini mengenai kyungsoo._

Tidak selang beberapa menit, ponselnya kembali berbunyi dan kali ini pesan dari Kris. Jongin tidak perlu repot-repot untuk membalasnya, ia belum ingin emosinya diusik oleh mereka. Saat ini yang terpenting, ia harus memiliki Kyungsoo dan memegang kendali atas Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo masih merasa kepalanya berat. Perlahan-lahan ia membuka matanya. Wangi pria sangat jelas tercium. Langit-langit ruangan tidak sama dengan kamar apartemennya apalagi dengan kamar di rumah keluarganya. Mungkinkah ia berada di kamar sepupunya? Itu tidak mungkin, kamar Sehun sedikit feminim dengan kehadiran Luhan. Begitu juga dengan Kris. Kyungsoo mengamati sekelilingnya dan melihat Jongin berdiri di hadapannya. Seketika Kyungsoo bangkit dan duduk. Hantaman rasa sakit menyerang kepalanya. Tapi sakit itu terlupakan dengan rasa marah.

"Sekarang apa maumu? Mengapa kau tidak membunuhku saja?"

"_Baby_…" Jongin duduk dipinggir jalan, meraih tangan Kyungsoo yang dingin dan menggenggamnya. "Berapa kali harus ku katakana jangan memanggilku _baby_!"

"Kau adalah Kyungsooku, aku akan memanggilmu dengan kata-kata yang ku suka."

"Kyungsoomu? Aku hanya budak seks untukmu, ketika aku menolak kau memusuhiku dan menyiksaku…"

"Jangan katakan hal seperti itu Kyungsoo…" Jongin menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya. Tubuh Kyungsoo terasa menemukan tempatnya. Walaupun marah tapi Kyungsoo menikmati setiap detik kehangatan yang ditawarkan tubuh Jongin.

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu mencium Kris." Jongin mencium bibir Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo tidak mampu menolak. Kemudian Jongin melanjutkan. "Aku tidak suka melihat setiap pria memandangmu. Aku tidak suka melihatmu berpakaian seksi di depan umum. Aku menginginkanmu hanya untukku, hanya aku yang boleh menciummu dan hanya aku yang boleh memandangmu."

"Jongin…" Kyungsoo tersentak, sama sekali tidak mengira Jongin akan mengatakan hal ini. Sesaat kemarahan Kyungsoo menguap tapi memikirkan Jessica yang selalu menjadi bayangan Jongin, Kyungsoo melepaskan diri.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kau pikir aku suka melihatmu berjalan sedemikian mesranya dengan Jessica. Aku marah padamu kau juga membuatku benci pada Jessica!"

"Kau cemburu _baby_?" Senyum Jongin tersungging dan Kyungsoo merasa kesal untuk itu.

"Apa penting untukku cemburu saat ini? Mengapa kau tidak menjelaskan hubunganmu dengan Jessica." Wajah Kyungsoo memerah karena marah atau karena kondisi tubuhnya yang menurun. Tapi tetap saja Jongin merasa gemas. Ia mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di bibir Kyungsoo.

"Hentikan! Aku tidak butuh ciumanmu!" _aku ketagihan ciumanmu_. Kyungsoo menunjukkan wajah paling mematikan, tapi Jongin tahu Kyungsoo menyukainya.

"Dia bukan siapa-siapa, kami memang sempat berkencan tapi tidak lama. Dia tidak lebih sekedar pelarian untukku Kyung, aku ingin kau merasakan hal sama denganku jika aku melihatmu dengan Kris ataupun Sehun." Jongin menempelkan keningnya pada kening Kyungsoo. Ia menarik tengkuk Kyungsoo dan mencium bibir Kyungsoo. Sangat indah dan manis. "Aku merindukanmu _baby_…" Bisik Jongin. Kupu-kupu berterbangan di perut Kyungsoo. Betapa ia juga merindukan Jongin.

"Kau… kau… cemburu melihatku dengan Kris?" Tanyanya kemudian dipenuhi oleh keraguan.

"Aku tidak akan memungkirinya, ya aku cemburu melihatmu berjalan dengan laki-laki manapun."

"Jongin… apa.. apa.. kau jatuh cinta padaku?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan polosnya. Sesaat jantung Jongin berhenti berdetak. Apakah ini cinta? Rasa posesif yang muncul dari dalam dirinya adalah perasaan menjaga yang begitu kuat. Jongin bisa memberikan apapun, segalanya yang ia punya demi Kyungsoo. Bersedia membunuh demi Kyungsoo. Dan semua perasaan gila yang ia rasakan pada Kyungsoo apakah disebut cinta?

"Kau membuatku gila _baby_. Jika itu cinta, aku jatuh cinta padamu… ya aku mencintaimu."

"Benarkah?" Kyungsoo tidak mengira, sesaat lalu ia rela mati karena malu menanyakan itu. Tapi ketika Jongin megakui perasaannya, Kyungsoo merasa melayang ke langit ketujuh. Jongin tidak tahu latar belakangnya. Apakah ia sudah menemukan laki-laki yang tepat?

"Tentu saja benar."

"Kau tidak memepermainkanku?"

"Kyungsoo." Jongin menangkupkan wajah Kyungsoo. "Aku tidak akan sanggup mempermainkanmu, katakan saja kau mencintaiku Kyungsoo."

"Jongin…" Euphoria kebahagiaan membuatnya sesak nafas. "Tapi… tapi... apa kau bisa menerima diriku yang seperti ini."

"Jangan menjadi gadis cerewet yang menyebalkan _baby_." Ucap Jongin tersenyum. "Jadilah milikku Kyungsoo, aku tidak akan menuntut seks darimu. Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk bercinta denganku." Jongin mendekap Kyungsoo dengan erat.

"Kau tidak perlu berjanji, aku menyukai seks itu. Lagipula aku pernah katakan aku hanya akan bercinta dengan pria yang kucintai… aku mencintaimu Jongin." Sahut Kyungsoo malu, untungnya wajah Kyungsoo berada di dada Jongin jadi Jongin tidak akan tahu saat ini wajahnya merah bagai kepiting rebus, Kyungsoo sadar hatinya sudah milik Jongin sepenuhnya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Thanks for reading.

Maaf kalo updatenya suka kependekan. Aku gak mengubah jumlah chapter jadi ini sama seperti cerita aslinya

Dan bener aja cerita aslinya udah didelete, tapi jangan khawatir cerita ini tetep sampai selesai kok hehehe

Terimakasih yang sudah follow, fav maupun review cerita ini~

Jangan lupa review, aku suka baca dan bales review kalian ^^

See you next chapter~


	11. notice

Sebelumnya maaf ini bukan update chapter berikutnya. Ini cuma pemberitahuan kalo kelanjutan ff ini aku cancel karena suatu alasan. Untuk reader ku yang tercinta jangan khawatir ff ini gak rampung ku garap. Sebagian ada yang tanya gimana caraku lanjutin cerita padahal cerita asli sudah di delete, soal itu aku punya semua arsipnya yang memeng belum sempat aku ketik karna kesibukan kerja. Jadi mohon pengertian dan maaf atas janji update setelah lebaran gak aku tepati. Ff ini akan aku update kalau sisa chapter sudah selesai ku ketik sampai end. Ff ini akan end di chapter 16. Sekian dan terimakasih.

See you next chap hehehehe~


End file.
